Resort
by RowanLeeves
Summary: This is the continuation of "Hidden Dark Side"
1. Chapter 1

**01**

I was lying on the ground, unable to focus. My chest hurt and my head was spinning, making any movement impossible. I couldn't see either, nor remember a thing.

"Wh…"

But then it came. "_The King of Shadow… my companions! What happened?_" I remembered we had arrived at the maniac's lair and fought our way through his minions. Neeshka had disappeared when we had stepped out of the portal and we were worrying like hell…

My head hurt and I couldn't stand up. "_Where am I_?"

We had moved quickly till we had reached the place where the King was going to come through – he was going to use a portal to pass from his plane into ours. He wasn't there yet, but Garius awaited us with Bishop.

The ranger was as rebellious as usual, telling me the nonsense about how he refused to be attached to anyone and how he was free to do anything he wanted to. He was so confused _and_ confusing… I just told him to get out and leave us alone. After considering my words, he decided there was no reason for him to be there and left.

Garius was trying to turn Neeshka against us, thinking she would succumb to his promises because she was part devil… the fool. He also tried to talk out all of my friends and have them on his side, without succeeding. Neeshka was the one to give him the final blow.

The fight against him wasn't easy, but we handled it well, till the king of Shadows finally arrived. We were already tired, and that fight proved being the worst we ever had. My moral didn't help as well. I wasn't as positive as usual and my thoughts were all on Daeghun and what I had told him. It worked like a paradox on me; discouraging me and helping me concentrate on my success in the same time.

The King of Shadows was humongous and the negativity that surrounded him sucked on our will and hope. We weren't able to handle him well until Ammon screamed we had to bash the portal and the statues in the room since they were magically increasing the monster's health.

We were fighting, casting spells and avoiding deadly black rays. Some of my companions quickly fell on the ground, panting heavily. None of them was dead, but the fact they were down infuriated me so much, that I took what was left of my sorry courage to increase my attacks. I slid under his legs, resolute to reach his face and re-shape it with the sword of Gith. I climbed swiftly on his back till I reached his head and thrust my blade in it from behind with what was left of strength in my arms. I fell along with him and hit the ground so hard, that I nearly lost consciousness.

I remember Sand was shouting that the walls and roof were going to collapse, and then nothing… simply nothing.

And I was lying on that cold ground, trying to make sense of what was happening – there wasn't any sense! I was on my belly, feeling my muscles hurt and my chest empty.

Empty…

"_The shard!_" I began shaking while panic crawled all over my body. The shard wasn't there. Someone had taken it from my heart, had tore me apart…

I moaned. "_Am I dead? No, I know I'm not…_" But I felt something else also – something like a hunger deep inside of me. Not like food craving but the need to feed on something. It was like a presence inside of me, bound in me.

"What the hell is happening?" I cried. My throat was dry – for how long was I lying there?

A girl dressed in red robes came in out of nowhere. Well, I was getting used to people briskly appearing, really. I was just a little scared she was there to finish me off, you know… Thankfully, I was wrong. She disabled what looked like magic ruins around me and I was finally able to try a sitting position.

She was bald and strange tattoos were painted on her head, though it didn't make her less beautiful. She told me I had to follow her; that we had to leave the place hurriedly because it was full of spirits. I couldn't understand what she was babbling about, but I managed to get up with her help.

"Where are my companions? Where is the shard?" I cried again at the edge of hysteria.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about. I was told you would be here, and that I had to help you get out. I want to have answers as much as you do, but for now, we really have to press on before the spirits awake."

I calmed down, resigning to follow her. The girl's name was Safiya. She was a red wizard… I didn't know much about them, only that they were very powerful and treachery. Safiya didn't look dangerous to me though, and she was my only leek at that moment. She told me I was in Rashemen, in some bear god's barrow… "_Whoa… Rashemen? If this is at the Northeast end of my continent and Neverwinter is the Northwest end… how did I arrive here? And a bear god?_"

What the girl had said about spirits was true though – the place was full of them and I soon learned that as we met an angry wolf spirit. It was speaking, so I tried to tell it I didn't mean any harm and just wanted to get out of there. But it didn't want to listen to me. It was about to attack when the hunger I had felt in my awakening remade surface. It was so fierce and unknown to me, that I couldn't control it. I felt myself lift up and open my soul to inhale his, after which I felt stronger. "_Freaking delirium!_"

I was scared to ask myself what _that_ was about and decided to move faster towards the exit. Safiya thought I had done some kind of magic, but I didn't answer – there was nothing I could say and the more we progressed in the tunnel, the more scared and homesick I felt. Was I ever going to be left in peace?

My new companion told me there was a woman in Mulsantir, the city, nearby, who wanted to see me. Her name was Lienna and Safiya's mother had asked her to bring me to that woman. "_How the hell did they know of me? I wasn;t aware of being that popular…_"

I learned Safiya was an instructor in the red wizard academy where her mother was the headmistress. She made it clear her post was gained fairly and without favors. Safiya was really fascinated by magic and everything she could discover about the way to transform it. Although she was amazing me with whatever she was saying, there was too much information in a too short period of time

All I wanted was to get out of there soon and return home to find my friends… and Daeghun…

I closed my eyes at the ache my heart produced not only from emotional but physical pain. The shard wasn't there anymore and obviously not thanks to a healer. I was badly patched – badly screwed. And my sword was also missing. I thought that it had been destroyed after the battle… but then what about the shard that was in my chest…

When we arrived at the upper tunnel, we found our selves in the central den of the bear god who was waiting for us. I didn't understand immediately why, but he was really angry with me.

We left quickly after defeating him and made our way toward Mulsantir. Another messy long story began there. You know how I attract mess don't you? Things always like to get complicated with me.

When we arrived at the Mulsantir's theater, Lienna was missing and we had to fight the enemies that surrounded her crew. One of the theater ladies gave me a little black stone then and said Lienna had left through a portal in her room. We needed the stone in order to use it and follow her.

Seems I wasn't done with shadows… That portal in the mistress's room was actually a shadow door leading to a gloomy version of the theatre – in brief, another dimension or parallel world of ours… in a shadowy and dark style of course. "_Marvelous and very colorless._"

We went through the door and rushed towards the scene room from where we heard noises. We met another hostile red wizard – one who Safiya recognized from her academy. Lienna had committed suicide by turning herself into ashes instead of fighting against hi,. We learned some bad things had happened in Safiya's academy and that her mother was also killed. Another inevitable fight began, where Safiya almost died since we were very outnumbered. We succeeded thanks to her summoned elementals.

Safyia chose to stay with me and help as she could since it was her mother's last wish. We both ignored the reasons of our situation and it was really frutrating. I promised her to go at the academy as soon as possible.

Before we returned to the normal world, we saw a bloody table in one of the rooms. I suddenly froze as my heart gave a silent maddening thump. "_That blood on the table… is mine…_" Images formed as soon as reached and I touched it. They were memories.

Two women were talking together while pulling the shard out of me. My hands and ankles were bounded and I didn't have any vital force left… only the pain. One of the women looked at me and said "_For love_".

I snapped out of the vision, squeezing my lucky charm in my hand. Nothing made sense and I was once again frustrated at the mad author. At least I still had Daeghun's pendant, so I preyed Mystra for help.

Lienna's crew wasn't there when we retuned, and as soon as we got out of the theater, three witches ambushed us. They were protectors of Mulsantir and worshipers of gods and spirits of the land. They said the bear god, Okku, the one Safiya and I had defeated earlier, was outside the city gates with his army. It turned out we hadn't killed him, for he was a spirit god, and his defeat just made him stronger.

The witches suggested we should take any person willing to help us, including prisoners. "_Marvelous._" Although helpful, these three weren't very nice – one in particular. She really disliked foreigners and my origins didn't help since humans mostly populated Rashemen. I was very small as well and having to raise my head if I wanted to talk to their faces instead of their breast was very annoying and degrading.

We spent the evening trying to find willing people to join us and ended up with two new companions. It felt good to meet new people, really, but I couldn't stop thinking about _my_ gang. Questions, questions, as Neeshka would say… but there were no one to answer me.

The first one curious enough to follow us was Gann, a very interesting merge of hag and human. He was a prisoner for no obvious reason than having a bad reputation about manhood and scaring young girls parents with it. He clearly though of himself as the most extraordinary and handsome person, but that didn't bother me. I couldn't care less about pride. Gann knew a lot about nature and spirits and provided us with hints on how to defeat the bear god.

The other person who joined us then was a celestial diva named Kaelyn. Her brother and sister promised to help us if we would look for her in the shadow version of Mulsantir.

Since we had to find another black portal, I decided to ask the witches for guidance. When we arrived at their spot on a small hill, I was surprised to see they had three statues of goddesses, with one of them being Mystra.

I touched my lucky charm and decided to do a formal prayer and offering – a statue of my goddess wasn't something I had seen often. I asked Safiya and Gann to wait and emptied the items of my pouch on the ground. I found nothing of value but an awfully small and shiny gem – it was loose in the very bottom of my pouch and I didn't know where it came from. It was beautiful, so I placed it at the feet of the goddess' statue.

"_I don't have much to offer Mystra, but please accept this small gem…_" I went on with the usual babbling Mystra probably knew by heart and thanked her for helping me and being patient with my ranting. I also asked her to watch over my lost companions and Daeghun. Some arrogant tears fled my eyes, but I dried them quickly. When I got up from my meditative position, the gem had disappeared. I bowed and went to speak with the witches.

They told me where to find the shadow portal and we left to look for Kaelyn. The deva was in the temple of the death god. It should have naturally been Kelemvor, but in the shadow version the temple was Myrkul's – Kelemvor and Cyric's predecessor. Kaelyn was trying to understand how to open the central door of the temple and access the second level.

After introducing ourselves, I asked Kaelyn if she would be interested in helping us. Tired of being alone and also curious about our situation, she accepted. She requested that her brother and sister don't participate in the battle though, and I accepted without a second thought – no one was obliged to help me and if I had to face Okku alone, I would have.

Before facing Okku, I decided to visit the temple of Kelemvor and ask the priest about some book I had found back in the barrow.

"The god of death is the one who judges the soul of mortals child." The priest explained. "If a mortal is without faith and had never believed in any god, his soul goes in the Wall of Faithless and slowly fades. You see, the gods are kind of trading with us – a life for a life. In brief, we give them life by believing in them and they give us eternal life when we die. Myrkul was the one who creator the wall."

"Ok, but what does it have to do with the betrayer?" I pressed on the subject of the book. I knew a little about Kelemvor while reading about Mystra, but I wasn;t interested in him at all.

"Myrkul had a very faithful servant once – a priest named Akachi. One day, something terrible happened and Akachi turned against his god and decided to bring down the wall and set its souls free. He didn't succeed and was named the Betrayer. Myrkul punished Akachi, but no one knows how.

I thanked him for what could have been my last lesson on Faerun and headed for the city gates. Okku was waiting for us with his army of animal and forest spirits. When I arrived in front of him, I surprised myself by thinking he was quite gorgeous. His fur shined with different bright colors and he stood taller than any other bear I had seen. I found him majestic and certainly didn't want to fight him. "_How did I miss that when I saw him earlier?_"

He laughed. "What's a matter little mortal? Like what you see? Maybe if you stay this stunned your death would be less painful."

"Cut the crap!" I hissed. Negativity was overwhelming me again. "I did no wrong to you, or your barrow or whatever it is you lie about!"

"Oh, but I don't lie..."

I cut him short, "So be it then. Give me your best shot!" and charged.

"_Why in the NINE HELLS am I here?_" My mind roared as the battle began. "_Where are my friends? Why is none of them here with me? What happened? Did the King of Shadow survive? No, he couldn't have, I killed him… is he thinking of me… he probably hates me now… what if he killed himself because of me? Maybe I should die right here… And so the great little rogue Phael finds death under some bear god claws… such a shame after all the epic battles she won… _oh shut up!" My last thought came out in a scream as I flew some feet in the air. Okku's whack didn't miss me and I landed right on a tethor bear, which died instantly.

I ran back towards Okku, but right before I lifted my short sword at him, I felt that same hunger erupt for the second time. I was once again lifted in the air while something black emerged out of me towards Okku. "_No! Not that!_" "STOP IT!" I yelled at it, refusing to be manipulated by whatever it was. Killing, beating and stealing was one thing. But that thing I had felt wrong… it felt evil. It stopped just in time, and I fell on my knees, panting.

Okku was lying right next to me, obviously puzzled, but very much alive. He began speaking calmly and explained that I was a spirit eater.

"That's why I tried to kill you, but I see you are stronger than the curse… exactly like the spirit eater before you." He thought for a while then sighed. "I will aid you in your journey little one."

"Why?" I asked bewildered. Safiya, Gann and Kaelyn were also all ears.

"Because he spared my life and I swore to help him fight this curse. You spared me too little one and so I will help you as well. If you don't find how to end it, you will die."

I decided against panic and asked Okku to tell me more about this curse I had. Being a spirit eater, I had to feed on spirits in order to stay alive. Okku said I didn't have much time and that other spirit-eaters had died by refusing to feed or by feeding too much.

Things were going too quickly and too slowly in the same time. I needed – had to – find a cure. There was always something that could be done and I refused to be a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Less than a week after the Knight Captain left with her companions in the King of Shadows' lair, Daeghun Farlong found himself in the Sunken Flagon. He had waited at first, almost sleeping next to the room where the portal had been – the damn thing had closed itself right after Phael had passed through it, leaving him no other options than worrying.

It was agony to wait – one like him despised to be out of possibilities, but there was none he could see. He needed a change of mind and the warmth of another being, and that's how he went to see his brother in the Neverwinter docks. As usual, Duncan greeted his brother with open arms.

The half-elf couldn't stop asking questions on what had happened, where Phael might have gone, if the researches had started etc. No, they haven't; no, no one knew what happened. Lord Nasher had ordered to start searching only if the Captain and her friends were to be missing for more than fifteen days, which was too long in Daeghun's opinion.

During the first days of his visit, Daeghun tried to stay calm and think about the situation. He didn't speak much, always lost in his thoughts and swirls of emotions. He didn't know what was happening to him and _how_ all of that was happening. He had always pushed the little elf away because he couldn't stand his own self. The loss of those he loved was too heavy and Daeghun was hiding behind a cold screen, refusing to be alive or caring for others. He could see it all clearly now, and knew Phael's remarks on him were always accurate.

He finally decided to take some wine in order to cool down. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he missed the fancy alcohol's taste and needed badly to let go of stress or he would die prematurely because of it.

Phael always told him what she thought. For the few years she lived with him, Daeghun could tell she had never really changed – even when she left for the crazy shard chase. She was still a little pissed brat, showing off her bad temper and raging whenever she felt the need. But Phael was also a pure presence. She didn't lie and always cared for what was right. Daeghun didn't understand that devotion to good of hers, since she was a rogue and a natural troublemaker. But that's what she was…

She usually surprised him – where someone would stop asking or doing something, she wouldn't. Especially with him. Daeghun knew people respected him and even feared him at times, for his reputation preceded his path and brought mostly allies than foes. He was known to be one of the best archers of the Northwest Faerun, but he had retreated definitely from action when his friend and fiancée had died.

He was already tired of death, when it came and took what was dearest to him – his love, his dream of a quiet life and his most precious friend Esmerelle. The only thing fate left him that night, was _Phael_. He couldn't bare it, so he left her in the school his friend had built. He knew she would be safe and well treated there.

Daeghun couldn't have predicted she would grow to become the dangerous tornado she was. He at first didn't want to visit her, but she deserved to know at least a little of what had happened and why she was an orphan. He first came back when she was merely looking to be three years of human age. He had taken her in his arms unwillingly, but she had smiled only for him. She was adorable.

Later, the ranger had told her a little about her story and made it clear she wasn't his daughter and didn't need to feel any attachment to him. She hadn't reacted much, accepting her fate without complain. He learned soon that she had her limit though, on the day when life forced her back onto him.

Phael was growing faster than most elves. He didn't know why exactly; after all, she was half wood-elf, drow and aasimar. She mostly got elf blood, which should have made her grow much unhurriedly. Maybe there was something with her Aasimar side, but he couldn't tell.

That day Daeghun had no idea why he was going there since his annual payment was concluded and he hadn't anything special in his possession for her. He didn't like to be in her presence because it hurt him – Phael was a constant reminder of his loss and his foolishness. He was unable to accept what life had done to him and even more incompetent at keeping a promise because of it – the promise to take care of the girl.

When he arrived at the school that day, Daeghun saw Phael leave quietly through the back door. She was obviously planning on going somewhere alone. But then some half-elf boy had jumped on her from behind. Daeghun could see the boy's intensions were purely physical and he was trying to have his way with her. _Her_!

He wasn't going to let him do that of course, especially after seeing she was infuriated. He took out his bow, ready to pierce every limb needed, but soon found out Phael could defend herself without his help. He was curious where this would lead and watched to little fight. Phael was definitely stronger than expected and soon got on top of her aggressor.

What he saw after still bewildered him… or frightened him. Phael was beating the hell out of the boy – whom was pretty bigger in size and muscles. She didn't stop hitting his face over and over and Daeghun wondered if he shouldn't use his weapon on her instead. But he couldn't move. Paralyzed, he watched till she finally stopped.

Daeghun understood then why his path had brought him there so soon – Phael was going to be expelled from the school and now he really had to and take her with him. Responsibilities rang at his door again, and he left towards West Harbor with her. He thought it would be ok, but soon, he realized it was not. He was ashamed of the life she brought in his dark existence and house. Even the village seemed livelier since she settled there.

Daeghun had simply resolved the situation by fleeing her presence and his home as much as possible. He also didn't want to intervene in her affairs or be questioned about his – which she was obviously going to do one day.

Yet nothing happened as he expected. She was always a hot-tempered little nuisance, letting know everyone what she thought, even him. People usually avoided dueling words with Daeghun since he was rather cold and impassive, but not her. She really had to disturb him more than he was already, and did it by poking where it hurt most.

He had become lonelier with time, wandering the forest and unable to make peace within till one day.

He was bathing in the lake, enjoying sunshine for the first time in many years. He was about to leave the waters when he felt a presence nearby. Daeghun knew someone was watching and had thought bandits were going to give him some bad time. His bow wasn't far at all, so he turned slowly to measure the time he disposed of.

He frowned severely when he saw _her_… she was spying on him… and he was naked. Phael's mouth drop when she recognized him and Daeghun knew she had not recognized him before that very moment. She had left, quickly.

But it was enough; he had to deal with at least that. They were already much uncomfortable together and Daeghun didn't want her to feel bad because of him. He of course knew she was fooling around with males, especially travelers since she wasn't showing any intentions of getting serious. But that situation needed to be taken care of.

He gathered his things fast and took some of the secret passages he knew well, till he arrived at his village way before her.

When the girl arrived home, they had talked and she had yet said thoughts. The moment she had said he looked like a dead men and that she would love to know more about him, Daeghun felt more remorse than in the past years put together.

Why didn't she hate him? If she did, things would have been much easier. She would have waited some years and then left. But she didn't hate him – she was somehow reaching for him and Daeghun wondered why. Phael never acted like his relative, but respected and considered him as she did with everyone else. Still, he could feel there was more about her, but he didn't know what. After that day, Phael had calmed down with her male chasing, but Daeghun didn't realize till days ago.

But one day, some time after their little incident at the lake, something wrong happened to Daeghun – something he still didn't understand.

He was at the lake again, lying on the grass and wondering what life would have been if Shayla hadn't died. He had suddenly felt sadder than usual, when a figure had appeared in the sky – the figure of his lost fiancée. She had made a sad smile and turned her back at him. At that moment, Daeghun felt their small bond die for good. By Shayla`s will, they had been taking their time before giving entirely one to the other, and since he knew she loved him, Daeghun had never asked her why she wanted it that way.

But when he totally lost her sense in him that night, emptiness took him, killing what was left of hope for his afterlife. Why had she done that? Was she mad he wasn't really caring about the girl?

Close to madness, he had gone home, looking for shelter somewhere. He hoped the bond would come back, but it didn't. When he couldn't take it any longer, Daeghun had entered Phael's room for comfort.

He didn't know why he went to her. He was sure she would turn him away since he never showed any affection. But on the contrary, she had sat next to him and tried to calm him. Her hand on his back, Phael had soothed his loneliness, but nothing seemed to stop his tears from falling.

After he mumbled some nonsense about what had taken place, Phael had spoken truth once again. She had been right despite the pain it had caused – he had to move on and _live_. He had thanked her and left the house for quite a long moment.

When he had come back, a little morose but resolved to see where his life was leading him, he had found her wandering in the house almost naked. Daeghun knew that shouldn't bother him since there was nothing of importance to it, but it did.

Phael was cute and her big eyes could captivate anyone if she wanted to. Daeghun could also sometimes see a shiny aura around her and he had got scared to be attracted to her. It was out of question to consider a new mate – especially his late best friend's daughter. He was supposed to adopt her after all! His foolishness betrayed him and he felt as if he had betrayed his friend more than necessary.

When the harvest fair had come, Daeghun was somehow out of his mind. He was so fed up to see the girl and his own reflection through her; that he decided to provoke himself once and for all. When he had called her "foster daughter", the word had felt sharp and wrong. It had snapped him out of his craziness and Phael's reaction had shaken his soul harder. It was clear she had never considered him such as this, and even if he had truly wanted it, it was too late. But he didn't really…

When she had won the archery contest after giving him a rather challenging look while shooting, Daeghun felt as if she was telling him that she didn't need _him_ to learn, live or understand things in life. In other words, he felt really rejected for the first time. He felt what he was doing to her, but he accepted it – it was his fault and he deserved it.

After village was attacked that same night, Daeghun totally woke up. He had to stop hiding and gather his senses again. He knew the shard had something to do with it all, and he sent Phael to deal with it. The ranger just knew she had to go – something deep inside of him was sure about it.

Phael was angry – totally mad at him. She was cursing him for casting her away… Daeghun didn't understand since early that day he thought she didn't care about him. But here she was, yelling at him because of his demands. She said she was going to return and bother him till he dies, and Daeghun hadn't a clue what she meant by it.

Things went fast afterwards. She had come back one day with plenty of questions as usual. Once again, she had cut deep. Daeghun had tried to get out of it, telling her he wanted to be alone and not speak about it more. He knew she was mad and understood he had pushed her away once more.

While she was doing her business in the village, Daeghun had prayed to his goddess for anything she had as counsel. When he was done praying, he was holding his lucky charm in his hand, and it had been his answer.

Daeghun knew Phael loved Mystra – it was normal since the goddess was worshipped in her first home. He guessed that was probably not the only reason, but he was going to do at least something good for her.

When he gave her the charm, Phael was speechless. He attached the necklace on her neck and somehow felt happy to have her close. But that moment didn't last since she left without adding anything else. Later, when he saw she was still wearing it, Daeghun thanked Mystra again.

But before he saw her again though, Daeghun was confronted with her real father. The man came into his dream, shattering his world more than it was already. Even if the man wasn't hostile or mean to the ranger, his words had cut deep. Daeghun wondered why Alvos had come to see him and not Phael directly.

When they met again at her Keep, he was still cold with her but he was also glad she was handling life well. Of course, he was exposed to another fight at that exact moment. One of her companions, a human ranger, was poking Phael's nerves and she was obviously already hurt enough. She was going to hit the man as a warning, when he said the word "father". That really seemed to bother her very much and she jumped on him with clenched fists ready to strike.

Daeghun and Phael's elf friend Elanee had waited for the two violent people to stop the fight, till he decided it was enough. She wasn't losing the battle, but he didn't want the human ranger to be too close to her. It bothered him a lot and he wondered why. He had shot his arrow millimeters from their faces, sure of its destination.

Later, he had shared his dream with Phael and she had taken his hand. He had felt her relax immediately as her eyes had closed. She was drifting while her head leaned on his shoulder. He didn't know she could be that affectionate – which was normal since he never looked for affection from anyone.

Again, that night, he had seen something shiny around her. That's why he called her "Sun" in first place. He was feeling uneasy to be close to her though, so he had left quickly.

The next time they had met, they were truly alone. Daeghun had gone to greet Duncan before returning to his duties when he saw Phael and her friend Qara going straight for the Sunken Flagon. Not long after, Phael had left alone and Daeghun followed her to make sure she would be safe.

She looked good, somehow older, but good. After the rather strange encounter with pixies, Daeghun walked with Phael towards the Keep. She had said some odd things – like thanking him for the necklace and telling her about Alvos. She also said she didn't hate him at all… but he could have never guessed she loved him.

He was going obsessed with her with each passing day and every time she went somewhere his heart ached. He was scared she wouldn't return one day, and then to have no other reason to be alive. Whenever she was at the keep or the surrounding areas, Daeghun watched over her. That girl attracted more troubles than her mother had in her adventuring days.

During one of the battles at the keep, Phael was fighting alone against a shadow reaver while the warlock stood aside to recite the thing's true name. Daeghun shot arrows at it to help her, knowing she would think they came from Bishop.

But when she had fallen with one of the creature's huge claws stuck in her thigh, he decided to intervene. Another reason for it was that Bishop had arrived. Daeghun really didn't want the man to be close to her – his intentions weren't pure. He went thankfully away and Daeghun was alone with her. Phael was blushing a lot while he worked on her thigh and Daeghun thought it was a reaction to stress. But now he knew the real reason for it.

Finally, when they were at the Keep and Aldanon had summoned the portal, Phael had rushed outside for unapparent reason. She had come back looking miserable some ten minutes later. When she had approached the portal though, she had seen him. Daeghun was behind a pillar, quiet as usual – probably the reason why she hadn't spotted him in first place. Daeghun was struggling between the need to follow her and stay right where he was.

In seconds, Phael was all over him, her arms tightly around his waist and her face hidden between his chest and bicep. He could smell desperation in this last gesture she offered him. She was afraid.

is heart had ached as he really didn't know what to do with her. He didn't understand her at all and his own thoughts were gloomy and unhelpful in the matter.

To his surprise, she began mumbling in elfish. At fist he though he was imagining it, till she said she loved him. By the time he reacted, she was gone through the portal. He ran after her, but the portal closed abruptly, stopping him where he was. And then his world collapsed for good.

He growled in elfish as the effect of the wine slowly faded away. It bothered him that he was never drunk for long and the last bottle was empty.

"I can do something for you if you want." Qara said as she sat in front of him. Daeghun knew she was baring his brother's child and was happy for them.

"What?" He asked mind-absently.

"I feel you grow impatient and will probably leave to look for her… Everything is slowly coming back to normal, but she isn't here yet, and that is weird. If you truly decide to leave, let me know."

She was right. Daeghun intended to leave very soon.

The next morning, he told the girl he was ready to go. Qara nodded and went to her room. She came back a minute later with a scroll in her hand. "I found this in my purse – probably silly Sand thought I would need it, but I really don't. I think it can help you if you decide to check in the ruins where they went." She handed him the scroll and wished good luck.

And so the ranger's journey began. He had to find _her_, even if it was the last thing he would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

News ran fast in these lands and I soon realized people looked at me differently – some scared and other curious. The elder witch told me to go in Ashenwood and seek some Woodman if I wanted to learn more about my condition. She also thanked me for sparing Okku's life.

We passed by the theater to ask Magda about a closed door in Lienna`s quarters. For once we didn't need to steal, kill or do favors in order to have the keys. The dwarf lady gave them to me without asking anything – Mystra's doing, really! I was happy till I discovered what awaited me there. I guess it could have been worst.

There were four gloomy doors and a magical golem in the room. Thanks to Safiya, we were able to communicate with it and learn what lied behind the doors, except the forth one. I needed to find by myself where it lead and only then the golem would be able to activate its passage.

I asked him to open the first door, from which three creatures stepped out at once. It turned out they were responsible for my awakening in the bear's barrow. They had followed Lienna's instructions; taking me from the maniac's lair and bringing me to their mistress. When she was done cutting me, they had left me at the barrow chamber. I felt the urge to kill that Lienna myself, but she was already dead.

The creatures said some of my friends had tried to stop them and one even succeeded to follow through their portal. They had no clue which one it was or what had happened to him after that. I was fuming.

"You don't know anything do you? You just left the rest of them to rot there – you stupid brats! Is that it?"

"We were only doing what our white mistress and her twin wanted." They answered fearfully. I didn't understand the twin thing, but I wasn't all ears – I was thinking about my friends…

"Just get out of here." I hissed. "And don't ever come back for me!" The creatures fled with a squeak.

We left quickly for Ashenwood where the forest was gorged by spirits and to fight my hunger was very hard. I felt the urge to feed constantly increasing and it tortured me. "_Rather die than this…_"

The entire forest was in chaos and I had to help restore it in order to speak with the Woodman, who was a spirit too. We found ourselves in a fight against giants, then bargaining with a fire spirit, a frost hag and finally, asking a goddess for something to cure the land. Though it sounds difficult it really wasn't.

The most interesting thing that happened was a dream I had while we camped. It was more or less a real astral experience and Gann was in it as well. I understood his name was Gann-of-dreams because he could wander from a person's dream to another. Mine was cold and very strange, and I was glad he was accompanying me.

We saw a red wizard lady surrounded by hostile people which I soon found out were once spirit-eaters. They attacked after saying I wasn't using the "gift" as I should… "_Damn fools! It's a curse, not a gift!_"

When we were done, the lady said she was waiting for me. She gave me a piece of something that looked like a mask and the dream ended. I woke up to find it was still in my hands, but even Gann couldn't explain how it was possible.

When we finally got to the Woodman, he told me to seek a certain coven of dreaming hags, for they would have the answers I sought. The conversation with him didn't last over five minutes, but it was enough to push my craving to the last limit. I fell on my knees and crushed my self with my arms with the hope it would stop the thing from coming out. "_Stay right where you are silly! Don't come out… he's weak anyway, you don't want him… you don't want to devour him… you…_" But then I got the idea of linking my energy to his and try providing him with it. It worked better than I had imagined and not only the woodman was restored, but my craving had stopped.

We left through waters and land once again – I wanted to meet the coven of hags before my hunger would come back. I will skip details as usual because there are more important things to tell you about than my constant run-arounds. Like my new gang for example.

It didn't take long for Safiya and I to become close. We had no idea why it was so easy to be together or why we trusted each other so much, but it felt right and we were both at ease with it. Once she told me about her mother – how she had always been cold and mysterious, and yet a very good person. That reminded me of someone… While I told her about almost everything, I kept my love for Daeghun deep within. Only to think about it was painful.

Okku was amazed by my refusal to devour souls. He said my will proved stronger with each passing day, but it also scared him I might die at any moment. I understood that if that would happen, the curse would simply pass on another and this was something to fight for.

"_Love… I wondered what she had meant…_"

Kaelyn, as you already know, was a celestial being. She had once served Kelemvor, but had turned her back on him for Ilmater because she was against the wall of faithless.

I had to agree with on that. Why, for example, should children be judged so hard if they died before learning about the gods? I knew my path would lead me to that wall one day, and was going to help my deva friend tear it down.

Gann was the smoothest of us all. He was constantly joking and taking everything lightly though he never underestimated a situation. Cast away by his had mother when he was a baby, Gann had grown up raised by the spirits of Rashemen's forests. He said I was the strongest spirit he had ever met in his life because he could feel my resistance against the hunger. I guessed Okku and him shared the same thought.

While making our way towards the coven of hags, Gann asked me some painful questions. "Tell me something precious non-spirit hunter: I always see a man in your dreams – an elf with tree hair and silvery eyes. I can feel your deep love for him, but I don't understand who he is to you. Was he your mate?"

They were all ears. I didn't know what to say, but I wasn't going to hide anymore. I had confessed to him already and there wasn't any shame to it. Well, I was better with handling close combats than emotional stuff you know… but one really must learn to accept his state of heart and I was working on it with every breath I took.

"He… well, he was somehow supposed to be my… foster father. My village was attacked when I was just a baby…" I went on, sharing my piece of life with them. I didn't notice, but I couldn't stop speaking, spitting all the details I could remember. At the end, I wasn't even paying attention to them, concentrated on my own tale and bewildered at all that had happened. My eyes were getting cloudy as I told them how I missed him and my friends. They thanked me for sharing and promised to help if they could.

We arrived at the Skein where the hags were pretty fast – I was the one pressing on, but my friends didn't mind. There, we found ourselves in a weird underground prison listening to some crazy woman's nonsense. The echo was so intense that at the time we finally made it to her, we were almost nuts. Damn, she was really mumbling incoherent and horrible stuff!

It was not a woman after all, but a hag… and she attacked us. At one moment though, she stop her attacks and pleaded me to listen to her tale, which I did. She was once part of the convent, till the day she had fallen in love with a human prisoner. She had tried to hide her relationship with him and had given birth to a boy… Gann. When her sisters had found out about it, they had made her devour her own lover, in front of the child. After this, the hag had hid her son and her sisters imprisoned and made her insane.

At first, Gann didn't believe a word of it, but the most her story went on, the more truth he could see. The hag embraced her son but said we should leave and bring justice. She gave me her eye as well, saying I would need it later. "_Marvelous._"

And so we did bring justice. After the hags told us what we needed to know, we spoke about Gann and the fight began shortly. I am completely sure Mystra and whomever gods my friends worshipped were watching over us, for we barely made it alive. And damn I was starving!

Thanks to the hag eye, I could enter some of the coven's dreams. One of them was directly related to me and I was glad to have Gann at my side. We found ourselves in a cold and snowy place with a thick and endless wall – it was the wall of the Faithless. While I was shocked to see the horror of it, Gann couldn't believe his senses. He promised to learn more about gods and chose one to his likings.

A particular figure in the wall caught my attention, and I went to look at it. And what a surprise it happened to be.

"Bishop? How… What are…" But he had to interrupt me of course.

"Save your surprise _K_n_ight Captain_!" He snapped. "I died because I went back to help you out. Sadly, you were already done and the roof fell on me. That's pretty much it."

Although Bishop was a real jerk, I was then sure no one deserved to be trapped in that thing. I wanted to tear him out of the wall, but I couldn't – it was only a dream.

"Stop it Princess, you can't help me now and I don't know why you're trying. Spare me the righteousness!"

"Stop it you moron! You betrayed me, but you were still one of my companions. At least I know what has happened to one of them." I was mad. Mad at him and mad at the universe.

Bishop was becoming less visible with each moment while I was freaking out. I felt helpless.

"What is her name Princess?" I heard his faint voice coming from deeply inside. "The name… of the shimmering woman… when… rescued Shandra?" he was struggling, almost gone by now.

I was stunned he had seen her. "Her name is Mystra." My own voice was trembling. "She is the goddess of magic and mysteries… and rangers often serve her also."

"Mystra…" It was obvious he was hearing the name for the first time. I knew Bishop was raised and trained by luskan assassins – they probably didn't care about deities and the man never knew much about them. I understood Mystra's apparition had shaken him and opened possibilities for him.

It was unfair and I wept again, feeling how small and unhelpful creatures we could be. I really wanted to do something, but what?

Only his hand was still clearly visible, with something shiny in it. It was another piece of a mask.

"Mystra…" I heard his last whisper.

The ground began shaking and light emerged everywhere. Gann and I fell on our knees, unable to get a hold on anything. I sank my short sword in the ground with all the strength I had and gripped Gann tightly so we could support each other. We weren't dying in a dream! The earthquake became stronger, and the last thing I saw was a blazing hand tearing at the wall. And then… we woke up next to our companions.

"Are we done here?" Safiya asked. "We should move on before someone else catches us."

I nodded and we hit the road back again. At least we knew Lienna and Safiya's mother had sought the hags about the curse. Knowledge could be difficult to bear sometimes, especially when one learns one's curse is a god's curse. Whatever I had was a sort of punishment by the god Myrkul.

At least we learned the fourth door of Lienna's chamber lead to the academy, and this was going to be our next stop.

Before getting back to Mulsantir though, we passed through a land, which Okku recognized as his ancestors sacred territory. Since it was important to him, I decided to stop and pass the night there.

"Will you let me eneter your dreams again Spirit non-eater?" Gann mused before we went to sleep. "The wells here are sacred, and I bet we will see something interesting again."

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged. I was sick of dreams, shadows and curses, but at least I had company.

He was right of course. In this dream, Gann and I fought against a shadow reaver and it gave me the creeps. It wasn't strong at all, and once it was down, a little boy came to us. He said he was Araman, the betrayer Akashi's brother.

Araman was the one who made the whole killing in the academy and we had learned that at the very first fight in the theater, when Safiya and I faced the other young red wizard. How in the worlds this young boy clamed to be that same man escaped me, but he only said he had something for me.

When I woke up, I had another mask piece. Somehow, I knew it was the last. I didn't understand the purpose of it, but all was going to come in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

He had finally fallen asleep after a long journey of exhaustion. Daeghun refused to rest much, but he knew he had to if he wanted to be alert and in shape. His skills had to be perfect and ready to face anything.

It didn't take long for slumber to take him, transporting the ranger to a distant land made of comfort and light. He was lying on some sort of lavender stratocumulus and looking at the endless beautiful sky that surrounded him. As he realized he was too much conscious to be in a dream, Daeghun sat, resigned to keep calm.

He merely flinched as all sort of color swirls began dancing around him and taking forms. It was too beautiful to be hostile, so he didn't move and waited. As one of them approached, Daeghun discerned its familiar traits.

"Hello Daeghun." She said while taking position next to him.

"Shayla…" The words died in his throat.

"You look better than last time I saw you. I see you are living again. That is good to know."

"Shayla… why…" But she didn't let him go on.

She couldn't stay longer in his dream and there were things she wanted to tell him. Daeghun listened to her mortified he still couldn't feel their bond. He thought he had done something wrong and that she was mad at him. If it was the case, she would have been right – he felt so guilty…

"I'm sorry it had to be that way for you beautiful elf, but that's how things went. I didn't mean to harm you Daeghun. You were just there at the wrong moment." She posed, searching for the best words. "I was… somehow gifted in life. Sune granted me the ability to see soul-mates… including mine. It wasn't you Daeghun. My soul-mate was a human, but when I met him, he didn't have many years left and I was too young to be with him."

The elf listened to her, becoming sadder with each word she said. Was she blaming herself for anything? She shouldn't have – Daeghun would never blame her for his own sadness.

"I grieved so much when he died… and you my friend, you came at that exact moment, showing kindness and love. I shouldn't have thrown myself upon you like I did – I knew it was be wrong… That is the reason why I didn't bond entirely with you. I'm sorry to have disappointed your emotions Daeghun – I just hope you could forgive me…"

Daeghun didn't know what to say or think but he knew she was sincere. He didn't quite understand the soul-mate thing since elves usually chose their mates for life. Still, the truth was coming out of his lost wife and he was ready to accept it if that was her wish.

"So, you chose to leave me…" he whispered.

"Yes, I did. You have to understand something though. You have your own destiny to follow and I'm not part of it anymore. Your path is long in front of you Daeghun, and despite what you thing, you have many years to live yet. Please, let me go in peace and follow your own path from now on. I promise to watch over you and I am not the only one."

Shayla stood up, ready to leave. Daeghun wanted to say something more, but no words came. He knew it was over – his love, his once cherished life – all was gone for good now. How was he going to handle it? To start over? Is that what he had to do? But how? How in the worlds would he do that with all the heavy baggage he carried?

"Daeghun!" He snapped out of his thoughts to look at her. "Take care of yourself and of your soul-mate."

She disappeared to leave others around him. Daeghun recognized Esmerelle and Alvos. They were smiling at him, but there was nothing more to add.

He woke up full of energy the next morning. Nothing dangerous had stopped his sleep and he jumped off of the tree he was occupying. He continued to his destination with the last night's dream on his mind, knowing perfectly well it had been real. He didn't feel resentment towards Shayla – she had always been a kind and deeply paranormal person and Daeghun had learned to respect her ways with time. He thanked her silently for what she had shown him and promised to live, as she had demanded. He also promised to take care of _his_ girl if he would find her.

When he arrived where the King of Shadow's lair once was, his heart screamed of agony. Everything had collapsed to leave the place ruined. Qara's scroll was going to be useful.

He refused to waste time and began his search immediately while praying his goddess for Phael. He moved swiftly through pile of stones, metal and dust.

After a whole day of labor and no findings, the ranger took out his blanket and some dry food. It was out of question to leave without some answers!

He knew Phael had been there, had faced and vanquished the same enemy who had brought battle in West Harbor many years ago. While eating, Daeghun recalled all that had happened once again.

How had she fallen in love with him? Was it that day she had seen him naked? It wasn't quite possible – Phael was already having males in her life. Not that he agreed with that, but he had never accepted to be more than a distant guardian for her, pushing her as far as possible while making sure she had everything she needed. He couldn't just tell her he didn't like her behavior – it wasn't his business after all…

But why had it bothered him to see her with others? Did he even notice that before she opened her heart to him? The tears fell silently down his cheeks as he realized he couldn't read his own heart, no matter that it had finally opened.

Where was she? Why didn't she beat him some more in order to wake him earlier? He missed her – _really_ missed her. The feelings that were growing on him for years couldn't be forced away now. Daeghun realized how those feelings came back stronger each time he rejected them, no matter what he was trying to tell himself. He did want her – everyday, every moment.

"Vel'klar phuul dosI…" "Where are you…" He whispered.

Daeghun fell asleep on the cold ground without caring to cover himself. He was exhausted.

"Anar!" He chocked as he saw her lying on the table. Her hands and ankles were fastened and her armor was ripped off. Two women were on her, cutting through her flesh till they got the shard out. They took her blade as well and ordered three creatures to take Phael away.

He knew this was a dream because he couldn't do anything to help her. He could just watch and pray it wasn't real. But it felt so real…

She was lying on the floor between glowing runes. She was crying for her companions – for _him_. He could hear her call out his name and he was just there, just next to her. She relaxed when he tried touching her cheek, but her sobs didn't fade. She couldn't see or hear him.

He cursed. Cursed at everything with words he had almost forgotten. It got worse when one of the women he had seen earlier arrived. Daeghun thought she would hurt Phael, but he soon noticed it wasn't the same woman at all. She looked like her, but was much younger. She dispelled the runes and aided Phael to her feet. They were speaking when the world around him faded slowly, leaving him to wake up in bitterness.

He didn't know why he was having dreams like that or if they were true. He was rubbing his temples, trying hard to snap out of all of it.

"He you!" A voice startled him. "You there! You Daeghun ain't you?"

The ranger jumped on his bow, ready to aim at whoever was in his way. He stopped short when he realized it was Khelgar, one of Phael's friends. Hope rose in him the same time agony resurfaced.

Khelgar looked tired and his armor was covered with blood and dirt, and spread many unwelcoming odors. When he reached the ranger, the two men greeted each other uneasily and Daeghun invited him to take a seat. They had a lot to discuss and were both somehow glad their paths had crossed.

Daeghun learned how the battle had finished, the walls and roof falling on the group and mostly separating them. Then, three creatures had appeared and taken Phael. Khelgar had run after them, but he was so tired he just couldn't make it. The others were too far and by the time they had joined him, the creatures had left.

Ammon Jerro though had succeeded to pass through the wierd portal, but no one knew what had happened. They were trying to run and get out where a huge boulder had crushed Khelgar down.

"I dunno what'append! I just woke up with a big head ache. I was right there" He pointed not far.

He had looked for days for the rest of them, but couldn't find anyone – not even corpses. Daeghun decided they had to go on with the researches, digging more and more.

The moment their muscles couldn't help further, the ranger took out his scroll. He pronounced the enchanted words and a huge earth elemental appeared. He ordered him to take care of the stones and probe further, being careful not to damage corpses if he found some. The elemental worked the rest of the day and night without more success than the men. At one point, the magical creature dissolved, leaving no other options.

They went on like that for days, without success. At the end, Daeghun wasn't talking at all and his soul hurt him more than ever. They were soon going to be out of rations and forced to leave – it was the last night they could spend on the ruins. Before falling asleep, he prayed for some sign. He had to find her…

"Anar… why are you crying?" Again, she couldn't hear him. A bear, some winged deva, a male and the same girl from earlier, were gathered around her to listen. She was speaking about her life and the events that had lead to her being there. Phael wasn't crying only for her loss , but also because she felt weak, because she wasn't able to find and help her friends. She didn't know what was happening to her and Daeghun could feel she had lot more stronger heaviness on her than the King of Shadow ever provided.

Whenever she said his name, Daeghun could feel her getting her strength back. He knew her perseverance would do the rest of the job.

She lay with the bear, stroking his pelt to calm down. Again, Daeghun touched her cheek. She finally fell asleep and he woke up.

There was light again, but this time, he was really awake. Khelgar was snoring not far, making the stones around him almost tremble. Daeghun rubbed his eyes, wondering from where the light came – it wasn't morning yet.

As his eyes adapted to the light, the ranger saw an extremely beautiful woman in front of him. She was very tall, with blond rainbow hair and blue dress. She bent down to him and stroked his cheek, releasing the stress of the last days.

"The Jerro haven Daeghun…" She whispered.

She took his hand, caressing it with her spidery fingers before disappearing along with the shimmering. Daeghun looked down to find she had left him a pendant… with a seven-pointed star.

"Thank you Mystra… I will go there immediately."

He waited for Khelgar to awake and shared his experience. It had been years since Daeghun had spoken for real with someone – especially so openly.

They left towards the Jerro haven. With Khelgar's help, they were going to find it fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

When we reached Mulsantir, my senses told me to return into the shadow temple of the death god. I knew there were doors we hadn't checked yet and I felt I had to pass by before leaving to the academy.

I was damn right! In the vault, I met some spirits scribes and found interesting documents. One of them was a rather big scroll and I decided to read it before it would end in my packs.

At first, it looked like a usual document written by Myrkul's priests, but I soon discovered it spoke about the betrayer – Akashi. His entire story was written in it and I finally understood.

Akashi was once Myrkul's favorite priest, doing everything in the name of his god and converting as many people as he could. Nothing could bring down Akashi's faith… except love.

It was said his lover didn't think or care about the gods – she was only concentrating and pushing further her magic discoverings. One day she had unexpectedly died during an experiment. Akashi had prayed Myrkul to spare her soul from the wall, but the death god refused, saying no one was going to be freed of the punishment.

I think you can guess what happened after that. No? Well, Akashi turned against his god and convinced people to join him on a crusade to destroy the wall and free its spirits. There were rumors he had succeeded to free his lover from it, but that hadn't stop Myrkul from pronouncing judgment on Akashi.

Nothing about this judgment was mentioned, but we all agreed my curse was involved. After all, the hags had told us to follow the twin's path and look for the death god as well.

We found a huge furnace in the other room of the temple, with blazing fire in it – I wondered for how long this had been going on. When I approached, some priest appeared and an interesting conversation began. I could hear a lot of spirits were gathered in the furnace and my hunger bugged me dramatically.

Once again, I did something different than devouring. When the man told me a little of his sad tale in Myrkul's services, I wanted to help him. He was trapped in the furnace and couldn't rest in peace. I really wanted to do something and asked him if I could try to release his spirit – you never know when you're involved with those.

He agreed… and I thankfully succeeded. I could release spirits and stop my hunger that way. I got do excited, that I performed the same act on the rest of the spirits.

Not all of them were happy about it, but once it was clean, the fire stopped and I found something very interesting – a copy of the sword of Gith. Kaelyn looked puzzled and asked me to follow her towards the main door she was trying to open the first time we met. She showed me a painting over there.

I could see a lot of things on it – mortals, celestials, fiends from hell… and a man in the middle, holding my blade – the real sword of Gith. I checked the door and understood the key to open it was the blade itself. I inserted the fake one, for the real was missing, and the door winced.

On the other level, we found another door that looked pretty much as the first one – only this time; I felt it probably needed the real sword to open it.

We left towards Lienna's chambers and asked the golem to activate the last portal towards the academy. Safiya was anxious to know what had happened.

"Are you going to be ok Safiya?" I asked her before we opened the main gate.

"Yes I think so. Let's see what damage has been done here." I nodded and let her lead the way

The academy looked fine. We met one of Safiya's instructors and he told how Araman had gathered people with him and Betrayed Nefris along with some of her most faithful followers. He warned us that some of the instructors or students may attack – not everybody wished to see the headmistress's daughter around.

We got ourselves in trouble a couple of times, but that wasn't the most complicated occurrence. A door in Nefris room required a specific set of keys – or should I say orbs that contained souls… and there were a lot of souls containers in the academy.

As usual, the ones we needed were not found or given easily. For the first one, we had to solve a magical experiment. The second we traded for other sould with two demons of the second floor. The third soul was a little more difficult to obtain. There was a room with mirrors and some strange device. When I activated it, I understood I had to place the mirrors in a way to reach another room of the same design.

I was swearing like a mad sailor at one point, and Okku had to calm me down a little. "I don't have enough patience for those games right now!" I hissed.

"Focus little one. There's always a logical solution." He helped me place the mirrors as best as we could and we were finally able to see the fortunate result. A figure appeared in the second strange room and gave us the third key. I was relieved.

The last key we needed was kept from one of Nefris most trusted men. He looked feeble and asked me to retrieve his soul so he could give me the one he had. When the exchange was made and we got the last key, I quickly looked around the room and the other beds in it. There were other injured or unconscious people there. My blood froze when I saw one of them was Ammon.

I nearly fell while rushing towards him. He looked pretty injured and not responding to my calling. I cursed again, getting more emotional and impatient nothing of my healing kits and potions seemed to have effect on him. "Damn it! Wake up you bloody warlock or I kick your ass to hell myself!" I yelled, slapping him on the face.

"Maybe I could try to heal him, if you wish. I don't think screaming would help very much…" Kaelyn said calmly. I stepped aside to take my senses back and leave her my place.

"He doesn't have a soul…" She said after some time. My eyes widened in terror, but I knew what to do. It was obvious.

I asked the demons about it and as I thought, they had it. But they were not going to give it freely of course! They wanted four souls and much gold in exchange for his. I accepted for we had found a lot of treasures in the coven and around Mulsantir. Finding the four souls proved to be easy as well, but it still took us a while to do so. When we finally got it, I rushed back to Ammon again with hope. The little orb in my hand glowed when I approached him and it was only a matter to let it flow through his chest.

Ammon opened his eyes and coughed while I helped him sit on his bed. He was surprised to see me since the last thing he remembered was the three creatures and the red woman who steadied him swiftly.

When I had fallen unconscious and the creatures had taken me, Ammon had run after them. The last thing he had seen, while stepping in the portal, was that most of our companions were up… but not Elanee. The druid was under a large pile of rocks Casavir was trying to pull out in desperation. He was greatly wounded and merely standing up.

Neeshka was running with Sand while the wizard chanted enchantments. He hadn't seen the others. I told him everything since my awakening in the barrow.

"I'm sorry I failed you, but I'm glad you're still holding up. Thank you for helping me." His voice was more hoarse than usual, probably the lack of food and water.

I helped him with some of my rations and told him he had to come with me. I didn't want him to go away. Ammon was dear to me, even after what had happened and we both needed the help of each other.

"Thank you Phael. I need to be useful to someone… I have nothing else left." He said.

"I'm so glad you're here…" I began crying again. I couldn't suppress my feelings and stress was suffocating me. I wished so much to see the rest of them. I wished so much to see Daeghun…

When I had left West Harbor, I knew where Daeghun would be. I just needed to go back there and would have been back to normal. But then things turned out differently and although he was often around, now I had no idea what had happened with him.

"_What if he left after what I told him? What if I never see him again? Maybe the worst curse is to love someone that doesn't feel the same way… and then lose everyone one cares for… I need to feed… no… no you stay there and you shut up! Leave me alone…_" I hissed mentally at my hunger and blacked out only to wake up a moment later in Ammon's bed.

I sat quickly, pushing away the tears that were still falling from my eyes. "What is it with you? Why are you still crying girl?" Ammon asked me. The rest of my friends were speechless.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned him back angrily. "I get _attached_ to people you know… it's just… all of this I mean…" I was finally calming down, my senses and will power back as suddenly as they had gone. "Let's go in Nefris's quarters, we have a dead god to face!"

As we had expected, the souls slipped into their place on the door and it opened. We didn't get to pass through it immediately since Araman and his man arrived at the same moment. They said they were waiting for us to open the door – probably unable to do so themselves! "_Cowards!_"

Araman began babbling nonsense about being my brother – or should I say Akashi's brother – that he was alive after Myrkul had spared and forgiven his siding with his brother. He told me he had a gear on him and that he must stop me whatever it took. It led to another fight, but Araman disappeared while we fought his followers.

We found a portal in Nefris' secret room. "I would have never guessed!" I growled and stepped in it, followed by my group. Earth and sky were of the same grey on the other side. A humongous upper part of a skeleton, which's spine looked like a path to his head was in the middle, surrounded by what looked like guards. They told us to go on, that he was waiting for us.

We went up the thing till we reached the chest. My spirit sensor could feel a powerful essence – the one of a god. I bit my lips as the marvelous idea struck me…

"Ahh… what is this…?" The skeleton-like head said, blue lights dancing through his eyes. "Are you a dream? A fantasy? A recollection spawned of my own dead mind. Yes, you are that. But are _more_, too. I know you spirit eater. You are a walking irony … two fates bound together, both severed and incomplete."

I could feel my hunger grow with each word that escaped him. He went on with his babblings, talking about my companions. He seemed mostly surprised to see Kaelyn and didn't stop bugging her about her faith and actions – after all, Kaelyn had refused to serve Kelemvor.

My celestial friend shivered, hurt by his words. I stopped him, reminding him that her reasons were just and that I agreed with her. I told him I would tear his damned wall and free those who suffered because of him. But he only turned his attention to Safiya, saying she was in front of him not too long ago, burning with rage and love in equal measure. We didn't understand what he was saying, but we pressed on with what we wanted to know.

Myrkul told us he was in a place between time and space, where he could still live thanks to those who still feared him – they fed and assured his existence. My sufferings sustained him most though, and I had to pet that thing in me a little longer. "_You will cease to exist, by Mystra!_" I promised him silently.

He told me he didn't know much about me, the hero of the Sword Coast, but he knew much about the other one I was – Akashi…

"He is empty now… a ravening soul that seeks always to fill itself up… to regain what the wall took from him." He said in his low horrible dead voice.

He told me he had put Akashi in the wall, letting it tear his memories, his thoughts, till emptiness filled him. That was the hunger – the hunger of the wall. Before it would consume the man entirely though, he had taken him and left his sufferings and emptiness to rule him forever. The betrayer, as he called him, devoured one mask, till it faded and he found another one. So basically, I was a mask for him.

"Perhaps you blundered too near. Or perhaps… he lay in darkness, trapped and forgotten, and someone _gave_ you to him. Only love could be so cruel, I think."

I understood what he was aiming to, but I didn't care anymore. I had understood something else, and my anger _and_ hunger were rising tremendously. The betrayer's punishment was something much more – it was a contingency, a plan to keep the evil god alive. It was an irony.

When Myrkul said I had Akashi's soul in me and that mine has gone in the wall to fill his place… My world collapsed. "To reclaim your soul, to tear it from the wall… only from that impossibility may you find your salvation." He said with amusement. "You have to pass through the gate in the shadow and open the door with the real sword of Gith… which you sadly have no more. Did you know it was Akashi's sword one? You didn't of course…

The sword… it awaited me in the sanctum of the one who loved me… that's what Myrkul said. The only thought of what I was to discover was enough for him to be pleased. "But you should move quickly mortal, for Araman is already on his way to meet your ally. Take the portal there, it leads to the sanctum. If you succeed, you will be free, but Akashi's curse will never end." He chuckled and it was enough. My hunger was going to devour me if I didn't release it in the coming seconds.

But once again, I decided against it. I was angry like hell could never be and had all the rights in the entire universe to swallow that bastard's essence… but I wasn't going to do that. I chose to do the same I had with the spirits of the furnace… the irony.

"You cling to an empty life Myrkul, afraid of what lies beyond. You're even more pathetic than we – simple mortals who always fear what we do not know or understand. I could tear your soul, savor it through this creation of yours that is in me, but I won't do that. I will give you to your worst fear."

I could feel his terror while he tried to win me over, but his with words were useless. I embraced his gift as it released him to eternal rest.

We left through the second portal that lead to the sanctum of my ally… the ally who loved me. It all made sense now and I knew pieces were putting themselves together. Squeezing my necklace and thinking about the one _I_ loved, I knew I was going to make it.


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

The Jerro haven was farther than they had imagined. Daeghun had to stop twice by villages to refill their rations – hunting and eating meat forever wasn't a good diet. Khelgar didn't wish to be seen without his Night Captain and the ranger respected his choice, going in the villages alone. He also knew people would have been asking too much questions, delaying them from their task, and that was out of question.

Every time he slept, Daeghun had dreams, visions of her. She was always in a rush, meeting people and obviously looking for something. Whenever she was resting though, she was lost in her thoughts, playing with her necklace. She was so close, yet so far…

Daeghun knew a lot about his continent's geography, but he couldn't tell where exactly she was. He only imagined it was a place mostly occupied by humans. The only thing he knew was that she was alive and that he was going to find her. That was enough for him and whatever those visions were, he was grateful.

It was late at night and both men were sitting next to a small stream, eating and preparing their next moves. They had further more to go, but their destination was closer now. Why did Mystra want them to go there? It was a mystery to the ranger.

"What is wrong Khelgar?" Daeghun asked his companion, who looked rather uneasy.

"Ay… I would love som'ale… starting to feel the need of it." The dwarf was rubbing his belly, letting a long sigh escape his mouth.

Still chewing hazelnuts, Daeghun looked into his backpack and took out a sealed bottle. He had taken some wine before leaving Dunacn's inn, thinking it may come in handy.

"I don't drink ale friend, but I have some wine if you wish."

"He? Wine? … sure, anything will do as long as it's alcohol." Khelgar took the bottle and thanked the elf.

The first days of their meeting, Khelgar felt quite weird to be in the company of the ranger. He only knew little about him – that he was cold, distant and didn't like to talk much, which was difficult since Khelgar loved to talk. What was important to him though was that Phael seemed to care extremely about this man and that was the only reason he needed to trust him.

He had also learned something more now; that Daeghun was unforgivable with his enemies. He wasn't playing around and taking pleasure in battle as Phael or the dwarf himself did. But if Daeghun had decided to strike, it was done quickly and silently, never missing the target. He wasn't showing any pleasure in it – just pure tenacity with what he was doing.

Khelgar was fascinated by the way the ranger hunted, found animal tracks and perfect refugees for the night. He was obviously feeling at home in the forest.

"Will you tell me about yourself and those who followed Phael?"

"Ay, I can do that." After sipping some of the wine, Khelgar began relating how he had joined the energetic little elf on her way to Neverwinter. He told everything he recalled; their meeting with Neeshka, Elanee and everyone that had joined them later on. All of them were pretty different, but got along as well as they could. The only big nuisance was Bishop with his constant nasty manners, but even so, Phael was able to handle and treat him well.

"I think she was the only one respecting the brat. That's probably why his eyes were always on'er, always watching. But well, she didn't have eyes for him and that's probably why it lead to betrayal."

Daeghun looked away, remembering the night Phael had refused Bishop's offer to run away. He was ready to kill the human if needed, but the man had left without bugging her more. Daeghun showed himself then, knowing very well Phael had sensed his presence. She seemed happy he was there and had asked him to stay.

He had felt it that night – the love she bore him – but he hadn't been keen enough to let it really slip in his mind and soul. He hadn't entirely realized it till she had said it word for word the day after.

To hear Khelgar speak of Phael and her friends made him glad he wasn't alone in this journey. "Thank you, for telling me."

"Ya welcome…" Khelgar posed for a while. "I think she'd be happy to know ya're looking for her… she seemed to care for ya a lot." He finally said, emptying the second glass of wine.

Daeghun's lips tried to spread into a tiny smile, but they stopped as he realized it was a sad one. Yes, he was happy she cared for him, but he was regretting his coldness towards her, especially in this last moment she gave him. He should have acted faster, giving any sign he could. But he hadn't… too shaken by her unexpected burst.

"I… will go take a bath in the stream now. Have a good night and try to rest. I will wake you when it will be your turn to watch." With that, Daeghun left.

He stood in the water for quite a while, wandering what would happen next. He couldn't stop thinking of what he was going to see during the night – it was hard to admit, but he was craving to sleep and have another glimpse of her. That's also why he preferred to be the last one to rest – waiting after those kind of dreams would have been a mental suicide.

Again, he wondered if they came from Mystra. He couldn't tell, but he was grateful, even if it tortured him to only look…

When he came back, Khelgar was snoring pretty hard. No wonder they never encountered wolves or other forest creatures – the dwarf probably scared them away. Thankfully, Daeghun didn't have to sleep at the same time as his friend.

Later during the night, they exchanged places, Daeghun reaching slumber and Khelgar watching.

Images of the warlock formed in his closed eyes. Ammon was with her, looking rather off-color. He was saying things and Phael was losing control, clenching her fists until she fainted.

Again, Daeghun worried about her, unable to reach and help. While she got back to her senses, he knelt next to her and reached for her hand.

"Llie na ilya forya Anar (You'll be all right Sun)" He whispered. Phael immediately calmed down.

"I guess you really _are_ what keeps her this determinate …"

Daeghun looked up, surprised that someone addressed him. It was one of her companions, the mysterious blue man.

"Pardon me, man of her dreams, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I am just surprised you can see and address me… who are you?" The ranger asked.

"I am Gann-of-Dreams, a dream walker and one of her companions. I always see you in her dreams and thought that if I linked your own to hers, it would prove interesting. As it seems, I wasn't wrong; every time you are this close to her, I feel her spirit energy and willpower increase, while her need to feed fades away." Gann's voice was soft and poetic to the elf's ears.

"What do you mean by "her need to feed"?" Daeghun asked.

The blue man explained briefly what Phael had become and what she was doing now. Everything around the two men had stopped moving, as if they controlled time. Daeghun listened very carefully – he didn't want to miss or forget any detail of the precious information.

"What can I do to help?" He finally asked. His questions were straight and simple, which amused Gann very much – he was used to people talking a lot more and asking complicated things.

"Nothing, dear dreamer. You can only _be_ there, when I shape your dreams with her memories, for what you see now has already taken place. Not long ago, but not now."

"Thank you, for doing this."

"My pleasure, really. Phael's visions and hope are the strongest I had encountered in my wandering life. She is inspiring me a lot, making me discover new things, purposes. I must probably thank you also for that, because if it wasn't for you, we most likely wouldn't be here."

Daeghun bent his head to look at her once more, before the images started to fade away and he woke up. He was hurt of what he had learned that night, but the good news was that she was really alive and still fighting her way through the mysteries that surrounded her.

Daeghun didn't wish to talk about it, but when he looked at his companion, he knew he had to. Khelgar deserved to be informed. When the time came to eat, Daeghun invited him to sit and related everything he had seen and learned in his dreams.

The words were hard to find at moments, but he managed well.

"Heh, I don't say I understood all'that spirit-eater thing, but I'm ready for when we find'er."

"I don't understand well either, my friend. All that matters is that she is alive. Let's pray she stays so…" His words died as he lost himself in thoughts and worries.

"He, don'worry," Khelgar snapped him out the blue with a large pat on the shoulder, "she kicks and bites, and I would never dare even imagine being her foe!"

A flash of every fight Daeghun had assisted passed in his head and this time, the smile really drew itself on his face. A tiny one, but there.

Yet another journey awaited and sunshine promised to watch over them.


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

My ally turned out being an older version of Safiya. She was not only the founder of the academy of Shapers and Binders, but also Akashi's lover who he had freed from the wall. To hide herself from Araman, she had separated her soul in three, creating different persons from each of her strongest traits. Nefris was her strength, Lienna her artistic side and the last one, was Safiya, her pure intentions. That's why they looked alike so much.

I could see it shocked Safiya, but it was something she knew was the truth. I let them speak alone for a while, till the founder turned to me. She said she had taken and given me to her lover's curse, because I was linked to him directly. I had cared the sword of Gith and my strength was what she mostly needed.

Her plan was to tell me everything from the beginning, but Araman had interfered after discovering her secret.

The founder took an object from a chest nearby and when she gave it to me, my heartbeat accelerated. I took it from her and marveled at its design and power. It was the sword of Gith – _my_ sword, and the key to my salvation.

She said the sword was complete now because of the shard she had taken from me. She also said she had done this so I would be wounded and easier for Akashi to seize me. She asked me to say my judgment on her actions since the truth was that she had really just used me for her own selfish will to free Akashi. She knew I had to assault the den of the new death god and free my soul from the wall.

"I understand better than you think." I said, still looking at the sword. "If it had been me, I would have done the same… people can say love is blind and cruel, but it's the only real thing that drives our lives. What you did was maybe cruel for me, but it was your only option. I don't blame you."

While Gann, Kaelyn and Okku approved, Ammon and Safiya couldn't believe I was forgiving such an act of manipulation. "It doesn't matter," I told them, "I'm used to it. Just send me a note next time!" I winked.

The founder told me to go with her blessings and that I had to free my soul before I would face Akashi. She asked me to slay him, as there wasn't another way to grant him peace – she had been looking for that over of the years she had passed in hiding, but had found nothing. Akashi's memories and love were lost, leaving only the emptiness and hunger inside of him. It was sad…

We left through her own portal, which led us to Lienna's shadowy room once more. We decided to take some rest before throwing ourselves into action. Each one of us needed to relax a bit and we went on different tasks, deciding to meet later in the local inn.

Okku and Safiya went into the waters, letting go of stress. Ammon and I headed to trade with merchants and Gann and Kaelyn opted immediately for a drink.

When Ammon and I were finished trading, our backpacks felt much lighter. We didn't speak until we reached the tavern's door. Ammon stopped me from opening it, putting his big human hand on my shoulder.

"Many times I've failed in my life; my mission, Shandra… and now, I almost failed you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help in the right time." His voice carried sincerity and struggle. I could but smile at this act of humility from him, for I needed some as well…

"I wouldn't have been able to defeat the maniac if it wasn't for you. Plus, you _are_ helpful and your companionship is important for me." I posed for a while. It was true. "I know you think I still hate you for what you did to Shandra… but I don't, not anymore. And stop killing yourself with that – what's done is done and nothings happens without reason."

Ammon smiled, saying I couldn't cease telling that. He agreed my words were true and we finally joined the rest of our friends. I needed wine badly. I hadn't tasted alcohol since one long forgotten day – or night – in the Keep.

After exaggerating with the delicious thayan liquid, I took a room and bid good night to my friends. Before I left though, Gann asked me to hand him my hag-eye and wait. I didn't understand why he wanted that – he was merely playing with it without saying a word and delaying my so desired slumber. Impatience was growing hard on me, till Gann finally spoke again.

"Perfect, you may go rest now. Here." He handed me back the eye.

I just put the squashy orb back in my affairs and made my way towards the rented room. I didn't want to take off my armor and boots, but the bed looked too comfortable to just lay on it all dirty. I took a quick bath and slipped in a clean tunic. I was about to put the blankets over me when my door burst open.

"Noooooooogggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I hissed. Why were people always disturbing me? Who in the nine hells had _dared_ to open my door?

"Phael?" It was Gann, Kaelyn next him. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" His tone was almost reprobating, as if I was a small child who wasn't listening to her parents.

"What in the hell are you doing here and why do you care if I sleep? Can I just get some rest for the love of Mystra? Please?" I was so tired.

"You have to sleep dear. You won't regret this dream." I could hear his voice soothing my nerves. I wanted to be alone.

I saw them talk; Gann was asking something of the diva, something about a sleep enchantment. "_What now? He's a dream-walker but can't get someone to sleep? That's weird… or maybe I'm wrong…_"

The last thing I saw was Kaelyn's moving lips and the door they closed as they left.

I was in some sort of woods, known woods to me. It felt like home, and not Rashemen. It was hot and the grass was very, _very_ green. I hoped to survive and see it again for real – I was really homesick.

I wanted to see my Keep and all of the community there; Kana, Bevil, Veedle, the guards and peasants. Even Nevall and Nasher, though I couldn't care less about politics and ruling. I just wanted to be back, sign paper, retrieve messengers and squash normal monsters if that was what it took to make my wish come true.

But this was a dream right? And I was conscious in it… so why couldn't I go where I wanted? I should have been able to shape the Keep, West Harbor… Daeghun… but no. I was in some woods, looking at the grass, the water, and a man sitting next to a tree, looking at the stream.

My desire to spy pushed me to hide in darkness and silence, as I loved to do before things got too serious. I approached, wandering whom it was. It could have been Daeghun; it was _my_ dream after all. My dream, my imagination. I could do anything since it was only in my head and soul. And it was him.

I bent on my hands and knees, reaching to him without a sound, like a predator. Only that I wasn't going to hurt him – I just wanted to look at him from close. Since he was often nerve-racking enough, I never dared to sustain a long eye contact with him. But now I could do that… no?

I was only centimeters from him when he felt the presence and turned his head slowly. When he recognized me, his eyes widened. "Anar?"

Wow, a talking dream. He looked so real, that I wished he were. I didn't say a thing, but only looked at him, my face close to his. Damn, there were so many details I have missed.

It's true he looked a little old, but not that much. Only concern and pain had let their mark on his face.

"Why didn't I look at you earlier?" I whispered. "You probably needed more caring and love at that time… but I didn't know." My image of him looked puzzled and stressed in the same time. His mouth was merely open, as if he wanted to say something. I refused to put words in him – I wanted the real thing, the truth.

But I could at least look at him; _my dream, my memory_…

His face was beautiful to me, bony but severe, with smooth skin and sharp edges. His eyes were big, with the usual silvery light in them. I remembered they were almost glowing at night, like cats. "_No more resistance… I have to touch something._"

I began with his lips, pressing a finger on them. My version of Daeghun had his eyes as open as he could, obviously not knowing what was happening and how to react. I went on with his nose, eyes, hair, merely brushing against them. His hair was so soft that I couldn't stop myself from inhaling. I felt him back away just a little, holding his breath. It was funny and I wandered how the real Daeghun would have reacted…

"You're funny. I'm sure the real one would have thrown an arrow in my third eye if he only knew I was _imagining_ this." I took his hand, playing with it in mines. I felt sorrow take me over again. Was that ever going to happen for real? Tears started to flow, making me look like an idiot once again. I just loved those burst of emotions…

"I don't know if I will ever see him once more…" I simply whispered that, thinking it was non-sense while wiping my eyes.

My version of Daeghun took me in his arms, still benched against the big tree. I let myself go, wishing it was real…

Daeghun was stroking my hair and I could feel his chest rise and fall irregularly, as if he was breathing tension. Soon, his arms around me tightened so much, that I was suffocating.

"_Why is he doing that? No, no… I don't want to imagine anything. Imagining is too easy… I want the truth… not some desperate dream about the one I love…_" I wanted to free myself from him, but he wouldn't let me go. "_Damn he's strong!_"

"All of this is my fault _Anar_ (Sun)…" He whispered the same way he had that night in West Harbor. "Our entire existence could have been easier if I had given you some attention – attention everyone needs."

"_Uh, oh… what is he babbling about…_"

"If I had done so, you wouldn't be this fond of me now. I never wanted to make you feel attached to me in any manner, but my failure is bigger than one could have expected. And please, don't tell me I needed consideration before… it was my responsibility to take care of you, not the other way around. It is my error…"

"Wow, slow down." I chuckled. "You really don't need to say all of this – you're just a dream. Don't worry, you do exist, but for now, you are barely an extension of the real Daeghun." I leaned against him once more, aware of the contact I needed from him.

He went on, refusing to listen to me. I hissed, tired of attracting troubles even in my dreams. I wondered if some monsters would soon come and if Daeghun would give me a piece of a mask after I was pretty sure I already had everything of that weird object.

"Anar, this is not only your dream. It is mine too." He said that with his everyday seriousness, still stroking my hair.

I backed away, horror filling me from head to toe. "_What is he talking about… is this a trick?_"

"I swear, if this is you Gann and you're playing me out, you'll join your father rather prematurely." I didn't believe he would do that, but I was angered.

"It is not your friend, Anar, but I have seen him." Daeghun was in control of himself again. "He is letting me observe things while I sleep. But usually, I see things that have already happened and no one but him can notice or address me. It seems now the story is different." His tone was measuring, neutral…

Now was the time to squeak a "Mommy". "_Please, let it be the maniac, Akashi or some death god or whatever the crap… just PLEASE KILL ME NOW…_"

I was looking at him, my eyebrows as high as my forehead permitted, my face entirely frozen. I even felt my ears slowly bent down in caution. My body language must have been very easy to read.

"And no, I wouldn't throw an arrow at you. Never." He said. I nodded, but felt my entire body become red when I remembered what I had said just a while ago. But Daeghun was also hurt, and he needed me to say something too.

"I don't think anyone is to blame in this Daeghun. That's how things were supposed to be." He knew I was right and simply nodded to show me he agreed. He then took me very carefully in his arms, and I felt myself shiver against this unexpected gesture.

"I'm not going to lose the second chance you are giving me; if you truly are giving it." He said.

I nodded, but then I pulled myself away, looking at him seriously.

"Hey, don't go force yourself to return my… feelings… if that is not what you want. You don't need to do anything if…" But he interrupted me by pulling me closer again.

"_Amin naa n' poldor aell nat, Anar…_ (I am not forcing anything, Sun…) _Ent neshan mon beth; lye uum n' ant nae hinual forya sii._ (And stop wasting words; we don't need to talk right now.)" Now that really sounded like him. I decided he was right – we didn't have much time.

We stood in the same position for quite a while without speaking, till we sensed it was going to end. One of us was waking up soon and I was pretty sure it was him. He let me go and gave me a concerned stare. "Your friend Gann told me everything but I have no idea how to help you… so please, be careful"

"I will. And you already helped me." I played with his hand again, wishing for it all to be more than a dream.

"Uum n' del Anar. (Do not worry Sun.)"

"Mankoi uum llie ilyamenie yel amin Anar? (Why do you always call me sun?)"

"Ten' llie dan. (Because you shine.)" He said

"Euhhh, I'm not sure I got that right. I shine?" I was convinced my elven was just not good enough.

"Yes, there is always some sort of brilliance around you, but I'm not sure what it is. That is why I call you Anar. I give the name of what I see and feel when I am with you."

I grimaced at the thought he might be more into romances than me – it sounded like a pure Daeghunish compliment… But I smiled and he almost responded the same way.

"I will wait for you Anar." He said seriously. The dream began fading for me as well and I knew I was going back to reality. Before it faded entirely though, I saw a pale brilliance around him.

"Daeghun!" I called. We were clearly disappearing now, but he looked at me. "You're sparkling too…" We both looked at each other and then he disappeared. I woke up in the Mulsantir inn.

I don't know how Gann did all of this, but he was going to receive my thanks – it was the most precious moment I had experienced and strangely, my spirit hunger was totally absent.

I got up from the bed and almost burst into laughter. I was going to assault the city of a god, face the wall of faithless and tear my soul from it. I put on my dried and clean armor, laced my boots and hung the sword of Gith in its sheath.


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

Daeghun didn't awake in the same body position he had fallen asleep earlier. He usually didn't move much while sleeping, but what had taken place that night was possibly the reason he found himself many steps away from his blankets. He came back to them, surprised that his longing to see her was getting stronger.

When Shayla had died, Daeghun thought he would never love again. He wasn't sure of the deepness his feelings reached yet, but only time could tell him that.

"Anar…" He wondered, lost in thoughts again. She had also seen some kind of light around him. Since Daeghun really wanted to know more on the matter, he decided to make a prayer to Mystra for enlightenment. He was going to do that before resting the next time – for now, they had to leave. Surprisingly, Khelgar was ready to go.

The ranger prepared quickly without caring to fill his empty morning stomach. He just wanted to continue the road and reach the destination and apparently, his friend had been waiting after him for a while.

"It was funny; as if ya refused to wake up." Khelgar exclaimed. "You were mumbling in your sleep – even said something about the sun. Not sure though…"

"I… probably did." Daeghun sighed.

"Can tell me what it was? If you don't mind of course."

"Well…" He took his time. To picture _them_ was difficult. They weren't supposed to be together in this kind of way… in the beginning at least. "It was Phael. I saw her in my dream, which was like the others I had. We spoke."

"Ya did?" Khelgar was all ears. He wanted to know everything the ranger was eager to share and asked as many questions he dared.

"This thing about the light around'er is interesting. I saw it on someone also…" Khelgar couldn't guess much more than what they already knew, so he didn't get into details. After all, this disturbed him as well…

"I had a theory, before – I thought it was her celestial side which was showing off at times." Daeghun said.

"Ha! The person I saw it on was no celestial… But ya saying it was your theory before… why?"

Daeghun told him Phael's last words were that she also saw something around him. He thought it was really odd, especially that they were in a dream. Maybe they were connected… but how?

"Heh? Ok, I guess we'll see about it later." The dwarf shrugged.

They continued walking for a long while. Luckily the sun was bright in the sky and warmness surrounded them comfortably. Daeghun loved when the wind blew gently through his hair, on his face and hands, but especially, when it happened all at once. It was those kinds of things he usually forgot to notice during the last years, and it felt nice to discover them again.

They stopped to rest at some moment during the evening. Daeghun's stomach was protesting slightly and it seemed his friend also needed to feed. He only wondered if Khelgar would ask for some more wine. He hoped the last three bottles would remain longer.

Since he didn't want to eat only dry food and bread, Daeghun went to hunt while Khelgar prepared the camp. When he was far enough, Daeghun stopped and closed his eyes to concentrate on the nature around him. Since he preferred poultry than red meat, he moved his sensed on the nearby river. "Let it be fish then." He told himself and hastened towards the prey.

He royally disliked killing deers or rabbits because of the respect he had for animals, and only did so when there were no other options – which happened rarely.

It wasn't hard to get the food – he merely concentrated on his charming creature skills and reached with his hand to take the tilapias out of the water. Then, he quickly cut its head, not wanting it to suffer.

Khelgar helped him get the food ready and soon, they were finally able to eat something hot and fresh.

"Ya're pretty fast when you hunt… well, when you walk also…" Khelgar said.

"I'm a ranger – it's in my nature." He posed, considering his friend for a moment. "If you want me to walk more slowly, just ask."

The dwarf nodded, but said he was used to keep up with Phael. She wasn't quite as fast as Daeghun, but he didn't mind.

"But tell me" Khelgar began, "Why the Jerro haven?"

"I don't know. I only follow my goddess's calling."

"Ya sure have some weird dreams. Heh, well, I trust you."

"Yes, my dreams are very strange. I've never experienced things like this, and it seems different people are playing with them in different manners. I don't mind; as long as I can help her…" He wondered what she was doing now. How did she feel after that night? Did it truly give her courage?

They left, and later, when the moon took her place in the sky, they finally came to the Neverwinter woods' end. Again, Daeghun found a perfect place to pass the night; there was a small cave and the ranger could tell it was abandoned.

When his friend started to drift away, Daeghun took some steps back and found a comfy pose in order to meditate before addressing his goddess. When he was done with his questions, he retuned closer to his friend and waited till it was his turn to sleep.

You never knew what could happen or whom you may encounter in the woods and Daeghun was always on watch. At the exact moment he was thinking about this, he heard strange noises coming behind the thick wall of woods outside.

Daeghun didn't feel danger, but he decided to see what was happening. He carefully bypassed some trees as quietly as possible, till he reached a small clearing. From his spot, he could clearly see a small burrow and a hissing male fox, guarding it from three huge coyotes.

There was another fox not far, but it lay lifeless. The ranger quickly understood it was a female and sensed there was one more in the whole, along with her offspring. He didn't hesitate; coyotes were nasty creatures. He took his bow swiftly, directing his deadly shots and calculating with whom to start.

He went practical, shooting the one next to the male fox in order to save it. The arrow landed in its head and killed it immediately. The two others were a piece of cake. Daeghun approached calmly, not wanting to anger the fox more. He took back his arrows and was going to leave, when the animal spoke to him.

Some animals sensed the ranger had a gift to understand them. They didn't really communicate with words, but could to send him mental images in order to be comprehended. Daeghun was able to do the same.

The male fox asked him to wait. He went in his hole and came back with something in his mouth – it was a toddler. Daeghun felt the little thing was going to lose his life soon. The fox left at the ranger's feet and quickly retured to his den.

Perplexed, Daeghun took it carefully and went back to the camp where Khelgar was again snoring loudly.

The little fox was obviously damaged by the attack and some of his bones cracked. Daeghun decided he could at least try his lesser healing abilities on it. He laid the animal on his blanket and began stroking it gently on the head, and then along his entire tiny and soft body. He could feel his energy reach out to it and give away some of his own health.

If it was a human being, Daeghun would have been exhausted after this procedure, but since it was a very young and small soul, it didn't affect him that much. He stretched next to the furry animal and continued to stroke her. It was a female and she was finally sleeping in peace.

When Khelgar awoke some time later, he was surprised to see Daeghun benched comfortably against the rocky wall, stroking a little fox and talking to it in elfish. There was also a dead coyote not far.

"I clearly missed som'action!" He said with a funny look.

Daeghun explained what had happened and said to Khelgar he could cook the coyote if he wanted. "I don't really like this kind of food, but if you do, serve yourself." He said politely.

"Oh no, no thank you." Khelgar declined, putting his hands in front of him. "I prefer beef or deer meat; anything, but not this. Vicious creatures they are."

Daeghun only smiled and went to sleep, leaving his friend for the watch.

That night, he didn't dream of anything important. He didn't even got a response from his prayers, which left him the option to wait and find for himself.

There was a small pressure on his throat and something wet was brushing against his cheek, waking him from slumber. Daeghun could feel fur and breath on him, moving fast from his mouth to his ears and back again. The little red head finally found shelter under his jaw, between his ear lobe and hair.

"Naa llie ronyo quin cath? (Are you a fox or a cat?)" He asked with amusement. "I will take care of you; I haven't had a companion since my eagle died many years ago." He continued stroking affectionately the creature.

"What's its name?" Khelgar joined, handing the elf a piece of bread and cheese.

"I'll call her Lisse. It means "sweet" in elfish." Daeghun said.

Lisse looked to be in perfect shape, crawling on her new master and playing whenever something interesting got her attention. Daeghun was happy she had survived.

When they were ready, they left the cave and headed for the haven. Khelgar wasn't sure exactly where it was, but he often recognized places and tried to remember as best as he could where to pass. The rest was up to the ranger and his tracking skills.

It pained Daeghun that he hadn't dreamed of Phael that night, but he had faith. Faith that he would see her soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

"You're welcome dear," Gann said when I thanked him, "really, I find you both… fascinating! Such difficulty to communicate, yet such craving for it! Your story may not be easy, but your feelings are… out of the ordinary… strong, and that inspires me a lot."

"Well, I'm glad it does you good. I just hope you will find someone… well, with whom you can get serious a little." I poked him. That for sure was an interesting idea though, even if my blue friend preferred to play drama than face his real emotions.

It made me think about Bishop and how he always tried to run away from his feelings and duties. I remembered when I had seen him on the wall and that light that had surrounded us. I hoped something good had happened to him, despite that it was mostly impossible.

And then it hit me. I was maybe going to succeed and to free Akashi. Maybe I would return home to see Daeghun… But what of my friends? I couldn't just go on with my life! I had to look for them, wherever they were.

I felt messed up and somehow empty. Daeghun was my missing piece and I _needed_ him. Gann was right – I was craving for Daeghun.

"I may… get serious yes…" Gann snapped me out of my thoughts. "I have to agree I have learned a lot while traveling with you and the others. Never, have I been into company for this long and I know I will miss someone in particular when it will be over." His voice was milky, as if he tasted something.

"Who?" I poked him harder while we were heading to join our friends in the theater.

"Now now. Why should I tell you that?" He mocked me.

"Maybe because you did put your nose into my own personal affairs hmm?"

He just laughed while patting me on the back. He said it was _dear Okku_, but I knew he was joking. It had to be either Safiya or Kaelyn, but I must agree that was surprising. He didn't seem to get that much along with them, so I wondered if I had missed something somewhere. But he wasn't talking about me – that was for sure. If someone knew a lot about my love for Daeghun, that was Gann. And Elanee…

Things happened pretty fast after that. We went into shadow Mulsantir, going straight to the famous gate I needed to open with my sword. Once it slipped through, the door cracked and we were able to pass. We found ourselves in the city of Kelemvor.

Some people, either Akashi's allies or simply celestials and other beings that were there for their own reasons, joined us. I had some tasks to perform in order to obtain the knowledge of the exact location of my soul in the wall. Thinking about it made me shiver. My _soul_ was in the wall and I had Akashi's… it was horrible.

I must say I didn't understand everything – how come I didn't have my soul and yet felt the same as ever? I still loved Daeghun very much, so how does one love without his soul? I hadn't much time for those questions sadly.

We soon arrived at Kelemvor's church, ready to blow everything that would stop us from getting the information we needed. But that wasn't necessary. A priest told me I had permission to look into the sacred book of the faithless, avoiding more damage. He said I had done enough trouble and that Kelemvor was letting me see where to find my soul. Finally some sense! But why? No idea.

Oh and, detail – we had a demi-god with us… He wanted to acquire some books in order to become a complete god… a complete idiot if you ask me. I don't know where exactly he came from, but he claimed being on my side and needed me for his plan. I could smell his evil and decided against it. If Casavir were with us, his body hair would have risen in front of this abomination.

He was so mad at my refusal that he attacked us, provoking another useless fight while he was at it. I was glad when it was over – who needed another Myrkuly-style psycho anyway?

After this encounter, we made our way straight to the wall. If I had known what awaited me after, I think I would have fainted once more…

Kelemvor met us there. He was huge; a very tall and imposing figure dressed in black, wearing a strange mask. He wasn't pleased to see Kaelyn and told her she was not welcome in his home. My diva friend couldn't care less. Kelemvor was a merciless god, another one who liked to play games with mortals, which was horrible in her opinion.

I decided to cut the crap and told Kelemvor he hadn't stopped me because he knew Myrkul was unjust and that he somehow wanted me to succeed. It was obvious – let the mortal prove some "justice", because if he had done it himself, he would have proven the gods make mistakes.

What he answered me was true though, even if it burned my ears to accept it. He told me that if I was to tare down the wall, mortals wouldn't need to believe anymore and would turn their back on the gods. That would provoke divine vengeance on them. I understood.

"It doesn't mean nothing can be done though! And I _will_ find a solution." I warned him.

"For now mortal, you will go take your soul only from that wall. If one day you learn how to face a god in his own realm, I welcome you to try. But you are not that strong yet." His voice was grave, profound. Again, he was right – I knew he could cast me away with a mere thought.

He told me to go, but that taking back my soul wasn't enough. I had to fight Akashi, because he wouldn't let me go that easily. Kelemvor added that Akashi could be saved and that I already had what was needed for it.

So my soul-holder wasn't lost after all. If Akashi was really lost, there wouldn't be any hunger left. Hope rose again. I _wanted_ to save him.

We left Kelemvor some distance behind and went to find my soul. I was astonished to find it had my exact appearance, transparent and entangled in the wall. I had to fight the thickness of the barrier in order to release it.

When I was done, my ghostly form lied on the grass next to us. I heard Safiya saying I just had to bent and touch it in order to get it back, but when I did, it didn't happen as expected. I felt it enter in me and fill my "lack", but as soon as it did, I woke up with Safiya and nearly choked out to find we were at my Keep. I could see all of my friends occupying different spots, some together, others alone. They weren't real of course – they looked like ghosts and this was probably another dream. Or should I say nightmare?

I shivered at their sight and couldn't stop my tears from surfacing. This vision was a torturing one, reminding me of what I had probably lost. This was a mental attack, I just knew it. "_And it works damn-it_"! I wasn't able to keep my senses sane, shivering like a frail leaf.

Safiya immediately understood where we were for I had told her a lot about it. A lot about everything actually.

I swallowed hard and looked around, trying to avoid my friends. Something was wrong. I sensed danger and felt my sword shiver under my hand, provoking chills down my neck and spine. There was a growing noise coming from somewhere around us.

While we were up and unsure on what to do, the red woman and the little boy from my former dreams appeared. They said this was Akashi's doing – he was playing with me to make me weaker. But I also learned form them that Akashi could really be saved, thanks to the three mask pieces I had found. There were the memories of his love and conscience and we had to make him remember so he could rest in peace.

The woman, which was the founder actually, and the boy took my pieces and made them whole. When they gave it back, I had a very strange fluffy mask in my hands. It almost looked alive…

They also aid this vision was created from my memories and what I loved the most. I had to stick to them and save them from Akashi's attacks. With each fallen memory I was going to lose some of my powers. "_Lovely!_"

The sound became stronger – whatever it was, it was approaching. Soon creatures appeared everywhere, attacking fiercely. We ran to defend whoever we saw. Safiya and I even split in order to be more effective, but we couldn't make miracles even if my memories were also fighting.

I was slashing fiends around Shandra when she fell again, bringing the agony of her death once more. I felt some of my energy and senses go away with her. It was enough to lose Shandra once and I really didn't want to live that all over again. But the pain was there, bringing the images of the Jerro haven in me.

After I plunged my weapon in the creature, I fell on the ground next to her. The battle wasn't over and I could still hear it around me though I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her face was calm, faking a deep sleep. But she was dead way before that moment and I knew I had to stand up and protect the others.

I pulled my courage and knees together, when I heard a big roar coming from the left. I stepped back fast to dodge a zombie and drew my blade, but I tripped on Shandra and fell. "Ungraceful lack of control!" I hissed. "Damn you!" The zombie rose his arm towards me, when an arrow landed between his eyes. I stared at a ghostly Daeghun in disbelieve.

"Bel ta, Anar (Move it, Sun)" He said with authority. I shook my head and obeyed.

When we finally cleared the place, only Khelgar and Shandra were "down". There wasn't any other optional door than the front one of the small castle itself, so we took it without knowing where it lead. I was furious when we arrived in West Harbor.

Again, we had to help my memories stay alive. We were done in no time thanks to Safiya's amazing capabilities.

The red woman and the kid appeared once more and summoned a portal. They said I was going to meet what was left of Akashi begged me to spare him. They promised to show up and help me when he would be weak enough.

The portal lead to an icy winter-zone. It was cold, but we didn't have time to curse as a dark form attacked us. It was the faceless man, the rest of Akashi.

I bashed him directly to focus his attention on me and not Safiya. My friend was casting her own magic along with the thousands scroll I had given her earlier.

Soon, the faceless man and I were in some kind of bubble, attacking, blocking, opening our spirit-eating appetite against one another and blowing shots as quickly as possible. I was gad my blade wasn't that heavy.

The fight went on for a very long while. I had even time to meditate on why I was doing some moves, how to improve them and especially, how to combine them together for a better result. "_Ridiculous! Just stay alive or you won't see him again!_" I growled mentally.

Akashi fell, still alive but very week. I could feel he didn't know what he was or why he bear this curse. The red woman and the boy appeared then, hand in hand. They began talking to the faceless men and helped him remember who they were. Before darkness took me again, I saw them merge together in a flash of colors. The mask disappeared, as did the hunger.

Safiya and I opened our eyes in the same moment. We were both on the ground, with three pair of eyes on the top of us. They were obviously relieved we were awake. We looked at each other for a moment and began laughing without reason like two complete idiots. It was probably due to the large amount of stress we had accumulated, but it was also because we were happy. We really were.

Kelemvor approached, neutral as only a masked man could be. He said that I had restored Aksahi's soul – something that the gods had thought beyond them. I had proven justice and done some good despite the mess. Akashi had met his own judgment, which wasn't the wall. Kelemvor explained thay when the founder would die, her soul and knowledge would go to Safiya, her redemption. The founder would cease to exist and leave my friend with complete control over her life.

"But even if you made a lot of good," Kelemvor's went on, "the chaos you sowed in my city will win you few friends amongst the gods. Deities of order will cast their eyes upon you, as a symbol of all they oppose. For my part, I will pass no judgment upon yo…" he was interrupted by someone behind him.

"That, I am pleased to hear. For you shall never pass any judgment upon this one."

I knew that voice. It was sweet and I recognized it, even if it was mere whispering when I first had heard it.

Kelemvor's was probably frowning under his mask while he turned to meet her gaze. She had come in _his _city to threaten what _he_ was saying and interrupting _him_. I just loved her!

"Mystra… and how come do I benefit of your presence without inviting you?" He asked acidly.

"It happens that this little soul fighter behind you is my protégée, so you don't have to worry about other gods having interests in her. Not even you." She walked to him and then she stopped to pose her blue eyes on me. I felt my knees shake, refusing to let go or stay straight. Silence was all over my group. We were looking at the two gods, blinking and feeling awkwardness. I was at the edge of hysteria.

Mystra had appeared to me when we were fighting against Zeeaire to give me strength to go on. I never forget that image, even if it wasn't _that_ long ago… but now, to see her just there, in front of me…

"Your protégée? So it's you she believes in then…" They began talking in different languages and we weren't able to understand them.

I turned to Kaelyn, concerned about what she thought. It was obvious we couldn't do anything about the wall for now and it bothered us all, but especially her. "Rest assured Phael. Time is what I have, and as long as I will exist, ways to bring the wall down _will_ be found." She smiled at me.

"And I will assist you, fiery Angel." Gann said, taking place at her side. Kaelyn didn't look convinced and smiled shyly at the hagspawn.

"If you learn how to battle a god in his den, please let me know." I asked with a devilish grin, which she returned with nobility.

"No, you have no right to even think about this!" Mystra's voice resounded.

"I am merely proposing a title and a purpose, which will grant her protection." Kelemvor answered.

"Nonesense! You know very well she doesn't need _or_ want that. You just want her because she is strong and you prefer to have her as an ally rather than foe!"

"Why so irritated Mystra? Scared the little mortal could turn her back on you? Maybe you're right after all; look at her Angel friend…"

I though the goddess would hit Kelemvor, but she just stepped back and smiled.

"I invite you to go on then. Ask her, Kelemvor!" She challenged.

The death god turned to me and explained he was proposing me a position as his personal protector for the wall and commander of other guards. I would have whatever I desired along with his protection.

"Oh pa-lease! Perhaps you're daydreaming?" I stopped him. "I really can't believe you're asking me this. You're a god! You're suppose to know what's in my heart no?" I would have loved to see the god's expression at that moment, but imagination had to suffice. "Sorry, my heart is already taken and one does not turn away from his god when one feels righteousness in his heart. The answer is no."

"And she is right," Mystra approached, kneeling next to me so her eyes would meet mine, "for she doesn't believe only in me Kelemvor – she believes in all of us. I am merely the one she chose to serve, being faithful from the beginning. She is strong, Kelemvor, and who knows, maybe she _will_ bring down that wall one day…"

"Yes, maybe Mystra, but not today. So, if you please…"

She was kept looking at me for a short moment – a moment in which the hysteria surfaced again. I was happy, especially when I recognized the jewel hanging on her neck was made of the little gem I had offered her statue in Mulsantir. I couldn't stop myself from touching it, feeling immediately ashamed to have dared.

"Don't you know where it comes from?" She asked me.

"Euhhh…" I managed to mumble, "B-beside de b-bottom ooff m-my b-bag, nno."

"When Nefris cut your heart, this little piece fell in your bag without her noticing it. Your sword is still not exactly whole, but I am keeping this." She winked and stood up. "But now we have to leave my little tornado, for you have a lot to do yet."

"Whoa?" I couldn't stop it from my lips.

"Do not fear, for you are going exactly where you want to go. Talk to your friends and see who stays and who leaves." She stepped back.

I already knew who was going to leave. Kaelyn and I looked at each other for a while, till we promised to keep in touch if we learned anything important about the wall and the gods. She had yet many places to visit and Gann was going with her.

I thanked him again for all that he did for me and Daeghun, and especially, for his companionship and help. I wished them good-luck and let them say good-bye to the others.

Okku was also leaving; he had things to do on his sacred land. Words were not necessary because we understood one another very well. The bear god just hugged me, reminding me of Khelgar.

Only Safiya and Ammon were left. I knew the warlock was going to stay – there wasn't more for him anywhere else and I was probably the last kind of "family" he had. As for Safiya, she said she needed some change in her life and wanted to visit the sword coast to see where I came from with her own eyes. I was glad she wanted to stay – I had become very fond of her and knew it was the same the other way around.

So, the three of us turned to the gods. I bowed to Kelemvor and told him he was not an enemy for me. I just underlined that I was against the wall and will forever be, because it was unjust. I told them we were ready and saw Mystra smiling.

The goddess just raised her hand, and we all felt ourselves being dragged somewhere. I had the feeling the adventure wasn't over.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Another day had passed quickly with both men making progress. Liss followed them easily, but whenever she felt lazy or tired, she crawled either on her master or the dwarf for a comfy pose. Most of the time, she took position on someone's shoulder.

Around sunset, Daeghun proposed to camp before going further. He felt they were almost there, but something told him to wait.

Khelgar didn't protest, but once again asked if there was some alcohol left after the meal. It was about time to open the last bottle of wine and Daeghun didn't mind at all since he wanted some too. He took a full glass for himself and left the rest to his insatiable friend.

Since they weren't very tired, they decided to relax a little more and continue the traveling during night.

"If ya want, we can only stop if we don't reach the Jerro place quickly and feel tired." Khelgar proposed.

Daeghun agreed, feeling suddenly the urge to continue. He was pretty sure they wouldn't need to stop though – he felt the land was becoming warmer and from what he knew, there were some burning zones around the haven.

The only thing that bothered him was that he still ignored how they were going to make it inside. He knew Phael's friend, Shandra Jerro, had to spill her blood to open the front gate, but maybe, since the warlock wasn't feeding the place with demons magic anymore the access would be possible.

They went on, walking more slowly than usual. The path was pleasing, revealing small animals, birds and a heavy but pleasant smell emanating from the trees. Even Khelgar was less noisy than usual.

"Tell me something," Daeghun started, "How was it… to travel with her?"

"Lil'Phael? It was… real fun. Always boiling the girl – always eager to fight. A real rage machine I tell ya." He stopped, pondering his words for a moment, "But she was always nice; polite you know. Whenever you needed help, she was there."

"She treated you well?" The elf asked.

"Oh yeah, and not just me – everyone. Even the ranger was treated well. Too well if ya ask me. But any'ow, she had her drop downs. Sometimes she would just lost herself in some thoughts, and that would be it. She wasn't reachable there. I think only Elanee understood something, but lil'Phael never spoke too much of her private stuff."

"I understand…"

"Somehow," Khelgar went on, "I think it was often about you that she was thinking. But, explain me something – I can understand you're not really related, even if you're both elves… but who are you?"

The question struck Daeghun a little. She really hadn't spoken that much of him after all – not to everyone it seemed.

"I… was supposed to adopt her. To take care of her. She was my best friend's daughter… but when she died along with my fiancée… I couldn't focus. I didn't want to have anything to do with her… I just wanted to be left alone. And I was alone. I left her in one of my friend's school." He went on, "There, I knew she would be treated well and learn what she had to. I just went to visit and make sure she had the necessary. I couldn't bare her."

He stopped for a second, letting thoughts and emotions take their places in him, and when he felt calm enough, he continued. Khelgar just listened to him in respect, happy to know more about this strange man.

"It was not fair to blame her – she hadn't done anything. I knew I was blinded and mad… I didn't want to put my frustration over her and hate myself even. That's why I sent her away without regret and it took many ears before I was forced to face her in my life again."

"Heh? Forced?"

Daeghun explained how he had witnessed the massacre Phael had done on the half-elf boy and how she had been expulsed afterwards. He didn't have other choices than to take her with him and it had been difficult.

He spoke more than he was used to – releasing the events and his own thoughts on Khelgar.

"Wow, you both are complicated all right. She must like you a lot though… You know, when we were in Neverwinter, in your bro's inn… we shared the same room. I often woke up during the night – the need of drinking you know – and it happend frequently that she spoke during her dreams. She was mostly whispering your name."

Daeghun shook his head, wondering how and what he had done to obsess her that much. "Thank you, for telling me all this." Daeghun said.

"Heh, I recognize this place!" Khelgar exclaimed, not paying attention to what the elf was saying. "I didn't go to that haven with Phael, but we passed here later and I remember her giving a dark glance… toward here!" He pointed. "She said that Shandra was somewhere buried in that direction."

"Very well." Daeghun replied and they headed faster towards the shady alley.

***

For once passing through a portal wasn't as bad as being trapped in a tornado, and we were glad for it. I still couldn't believe she had come to take us away from Kelemvor. I know the death god would have let us go an Mysyta certainly hadn't come without reason.

Most of the deities tend to be very beautiful and shone more than Angels and other celestials. Mystra was no exception, looking like a rising sun with her golden hair and brilliant stare. Kelemvor felt so dead compared to her; colorless, like his own realm I suppose.

But still. Why did she come? And mostly, where were we heading now?

Safiya, Ammon and I were holding hands, clutching to each other for a better hold. We didn't want to get separate even if the chances for it were few. We didn't have time to think about it much since we arrived fast, touching a cold and hard ground.

We looked around, puzzled, trying to focus and remember where we had seen this place. It's when I heard Ammon's hissing that I understood. We were in his haven, or at least what was left of it. We thought that the place had collapsed, but here we were, in the warlock's sanctuary.

"What? Why are we here?" Ammon hissed again, feast clenching and cracking. He was infuriated and probably as scared as me to discover… if there was something left of Shandra.

We explained to Safiya where we were and why we were so edgy. Why in the nine hells Mystra teleported us at tis place was a disturbing mystery.

We moved slowly, rediscovering the place once again. It was darker than last time and the air was thicker. When we reached the central room, Mystra reappeared. I couldn't suppress a bow and another weave of hysteria filled me – her presence was delightful and I didn't know why I was graced by it.

"Don't bow my little one. You have things to do." She purred, her voice pouring deep in me. "Just accept that I am here, as I'm sure you already do. I need you to concentrate."

The room was very dark and we could only see a little of what was around us. Sometimes, we could perceive weird forms – like parcels of crystals revealed by faint light. I nodded to Mystra and waited to hear what she wanted. I was used to do errands and missions for people, but now it wasn't just anybody who was asking. Ammon was standing behind me, fuming interiorly while Safiya kept her calm and distance.

"Ammon Jerro," she began, "this haven is still yours. I made some changes while you were away, but they are only temporary."

"I don't want this place anymore. I thought it was destroyed anyways." He said with irritation, but I could discern a faint smile on the goddess' face.

"As you see," she went on, "it's still here and yours to take care of. Now, will you open the front gate please? Someone needs to enter. I will come back in a few moments with something Anar will need." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light. So, she also was calling me Anar… interesting.

"What is this all about?" The warlock looked at me puzzled.

"No idea." I shrugged. "I guess will see"

We went to the front gate and Ammon murmured the needed words to open it.

***

"So, this must be the front door." Daeghun said while examining the architecture in front of them.

"Probably." Khelgar answered. "Have any idea what to do now?"

"No." Daeghun looked some more, discerning the fine details of the design. His ears twitched, telling him something was moving inside, but he couldn't be sure. He advanced and put his hands on the door, closing his eyes and pulling his ear closer. He heard faint whispers.

"Someone is inside," he said, taking an arrow of his back and aiming. The door grinded and slowly, opened.

***

While Ammon was chanting, Safiya gave me interested glances.

"I'm sorry if I look all happy, but I am. You just did so many impossible tasks… you saved Akashi. You saved me." She said.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'm just glad you're ok. Besides, none of this would have been possible without you and the others." She smiled back to me.

"Let's hope we find your friends." Safiya added.

Exactly then, Ammon's chanting stopped and the gate grinded in approval to his words.

"There are two people outside!" Safiya whispered before we even had enough view to peek at the light. She was mentally preparing a spell, ready to release it if there was any danger – although we didn't think that since Mystra herself told us to open the gate.

"Wait!" I forced her hand down as I recognized… "KHELGAR!" I jumped on the dwarf, squeezing him as a child would do to her parents… well I guessed that actually, since I didn't knew what it was to have some.

"Lass! Wha…" But I crushed him with my arms before he could continue. He returned the hug back, obviously happy to see me. "How come ya're here?"

"You bloody alcoholic dwarf!" I said laughingly after smelling his breath, "I could ask you the same thing!" At that moment, I felt something weird – something hot inside my chest. The piece of Gith's sword wasn't there anymore, so what was it?

"Well, your man and I were looking for ya at the ruins, but then he said we had to come here. So'ere we are!"

"My…" the words died. I had been so struck by Khelgar, that I had totally not seen _him_. But I had felt him… it was his presence that was making my chest burning and I felt my throat dry away as my eyes met his shape. He was just behind the dwarf, putting an arrow back in his container. His face was serious as usually, his jaw tightly closed. He stood calm and patient, waiting for me to free my friend. Which I did quickly.

I was very uncomfortable, but also the happiest living person on Faerun. I heard Safiya inviting both Ammon and Khelgar inside so I could have some privacy.

Daeghun was silent while glancing back at me from his spot. I couldn't decide myself to speak or move – I felt paralyzed, but stupid not to react further.

"What's the matter Anar?" He asked, arms crossed. "You swallowed a mosquito?"

Something like a hesitant "mmmmm…" escaped my mouth, but I couldn't be sure. I remember only walking towards him, my body and emotions taking finally control over my confused state of mind.

Daeghun was serious, yet I could tell his eyes spoke more than he wanted them to – he was obviously relieved to see me.

I pushed my usual pride and ego aside and slid myself between his arms, sniffing his natural fragrance. Autumn leaves and honey.

"Told ya I was going to come back and make you pay." I said, hiding my face in his chest. His arms were around me and he was stroking my hair softly – as if trying to tame me. I didn't dislike it.

"You can do whatever you want Anar." He whispered, brushing my ear slightly. "I… pushed you away and ran from you for too long… that won't happen again." I felt his lips on my head and pulled myself away.

"I don't think my head is very clean… you know, other realms and stuff." My hands were still around his chest.

"Yes it's true you have smelled better, but this is not of importance right now." I could tell he was uneasy, but he was sincere. As we were staring at each other – and I was probably more saturated than a perfectly fresh tomato – my eyes caught something unusual – something that wasn't there before.

I averted my gaze slowly over his left shoulder, only to meet a pair of smaller yellow eyes and a tiny pink nose followed by orange fur.

"Whoa…"

"That is Lisse, my new companion since yesterday." He told me.

The little fox didn't move as I patter her head. She was very small and extremely cute, After she sniffed my fingers, she began licking them as she approved of me.

"Do… do you remember…"

"The dream?" He asked. We nodded in the same time, feeling uneasy for a moment. Seemed like Daeghun was more confident though, because he cut the small distance between us calmly. His lips kissed the corner of mine before they went on my neck and under my earlobe.

"What the hell is he thinking?" My mind shivered. I hadn't had any sensual or sexual – any – experiences for so long. "Wo-hooowwwwww" I tried to push him a little, "if you really are looking to get raped by a troll-piss-smelling woman, go ahead I won' stop you… but you know…"

"I am really not planning on anything like that." He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me ahead. "Let us join your friends; I am sure we have things to do in there."

I followed him, stunned by his normal and cool state. My legs were shaking and I was all upside down. Yet Daeghun was everything but stressed. "_Great!_"

I nodded and we made our way into the haven. We had a lot to talk about, but that had to wait. I still wandered what Mystra wanted me to do…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch11**

"You want me to…" I wasn't sure I understood very well. It was happening too suddenly and the entire situation felt rather unbelievable.

Mystra smirked and cut the distance between her and me with a graceful step. "Let me explain it with other words then. While I will summon you and Daeghun before Tyr for the release of your paladin friend, Khelgar will go get Neeshka from Cania."

"Heh? Cania?" Khelgar frowned. "Isn't that in hell?"

"Yes dear, it is. As soon as you arrive there, you will have only eight minutes to save your friend and come back."

"Come again?"

"Take this." She gave him a small glowing orb. "Once you get hold of her, brake that orb onto the ground and you'll be both back here. Now," she turned back to me, leaving a mesmerized Khelgar behind, "you will just need to talk, but beware of the words you chose. You dispose of eight minutes as well."

"Ok." I agreed, used to put a hold on my questions thanks to Daeghun.

"But," Khelgar raised his hand, "sorry if I'm asking… ehuu, Your Highness… why didn't you do something earlier if you knew where our companions were? I mean no disrespect, but sir Daeghun and I could have made it, for example."

"I understand you question." She said while brushing against the stone wall with the tip of her fingers. She seemed to be enjoying the contact of it, or maybe the magic it emanated – I couldn't tell. "You see, Khelgar, I am already interfering too much, but it is for a good cause. Now, I can give you a hand and make some things happen, but I can't do the work for you. I waited for you all to be reunited because it makes the task simpler. Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"Yes… thank you, Your Highness." Khelgar said, unsure which polite expression to use with Mystra.

"Good." The goddess smiled and then addressed Safiya. "As for you, I have a question. Time is irrelevant for me Safiya, but mortals are bound by it. I need you to retrieve someone as well – will you accept?"

Safiya pondered the demand, looking from the goddess to me. "If I can be useful, yes, of course."

"Marvelous." Mystra purred. "I need you to enter the luskan Hosttower and bring back Sand."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't keep my mouth shut after all. "Sand is in the Hosttower?"

"Yes Anar." She replied. "I will leave the explanation to your wizard friend – if Safiya succeeds to bring him back of course."

"I will." Safiya said. "Just tell me what I need to do.

"You just need to disable the runes around his cell. You dispose of four minutes though." She added and gave her a glowing orb as well.

"Why only four minutes?" Safiya asked.

"The Hosttower is difficult of access and to send you there takes more time." Mystra explained, although we didn't understand the time thing. "Are you all ready?"

"What about me?" Ammon growled. I knew he didn't like being left behind.

"You _have_ to stay here." The goddess insisted, to which Ammon responded with a frown.

"We're ready." I said. Daeghun, who was still silent, slid my hand in his and I once gain felt the blush make its way up my cheeks.

"Very well. Off you go then." Mystra beamed.

********

Khelgar materialized on the ground right in the middle of a brawl. It took him about a second to realize Neeshka was fighting against four guards. He also felt the freezing temperature of Cania catching up on him quickly.

"By Tyr's right buttock! You take your hands off'er!" The dwarf raged as he jumped on the closest man to him. He swung his fists with haste, proudly spreading the legacy of the Ironfist's clan. His opponent fell of the surprise and Khelgar rushed to break him at least unconscious. Keeping a fast heartbeat provided heat in his body while adrenaline made him forget about the cold.

Another one was down next to Neeshka and Khelgar was about to play some more with his victim, when he remembered his time was counted. Without giving it much thought, he swung the unconscious man's body and threw it on his second prey. They took a ride further along the ice and only the one on Neeshka remained.

Khelgar aided the tiefling, but she attacked him as soon as her foe fell. "What are ya doing goat girl? I came to take you home!" He spat while dodging her claws. He realized Neeshka wasn't in her normal state, but to think almost cost him an eye. He moved at the last second away from her tail and swiftly let himself slide under her.

Before turning around completely, Neeshka was propelled on her side. She fell next to the dwarf and tried to kick him away.

"Sorry bout that." Khelgar said as he evaded her futile attempts and pinched her jugular hard. Neeshka immediately fainted and Khelgar smashed the orb onto the ground.

********

It was dark when Safiya opened her eyes again. "_Much darker than a second ago._" She smirked to herself and recited a simple brightness spell.

As soon as light revealed what was around her, Safiya's other senses woke up. She brought her hand on her mouth and nose in order to stop the need to vomit, and advanced carefully through the covered in blood and bones ground. The small room was obviously a cell and emanated heavy magic enchantments though it looked quite ordinary – dirty with dust and spider webs, loose rats and a typical metallic door.

Chained on he wall was a man whom she presumed was the wizard. Safiya refused to look more around her and concentrated on the pillars that surrounded him tightly while breathing through her sleeve.

"Hmm. Peace of cake." She shook her head while taking out her small blade, and ran it through her palm. When the blood flooded, she sprang some of it on each pillar and began chanting the same words she had used to free Phael in the barrow.

Once it was done, the runes' shimmering ended and she was able to reach for the man. Before leaving though, she took a small red cube from her pouch and inspected the cell with it. She knew less than a minute was left and made her business quickly. As soon as her cube became pitch black, Safiya grinned and return to the elf in a rush. Casting acid on his chains and on the pillars to destroy evidence of her blood, she put her arm around the unconscious man and broke the orb Mystra had given her.

********

"Wow, three gods in less than a day!" I thought aloud as we appeared before Tyr, or should I say, behind him.

The god was on the edge of a cliff, looking far where the sky and water met in a swirl of shimmer. Crystalline grass covered the earth while trees and flowers sparkled like lively diamonds. The entire surrounding looked as if made by magical stardust and precious stones of changing shades and fragrances. The breeze was warm and spread gently a delightful hyacinth scent. It was breathtaking.

Daeghun looked as stunned as me, turning his gaze from one thing to another and inhaling air deeply. When I bent to stroke the petals of a flower though, he squeezed my arm gently so I would focus on the task at hand.

Tyr ignored our presence completely and continued watching the horizon. It was really awkward and I had no idea how to start the conversation. How do you address a god first place? Without stuttering and babbling nonsense? I thought of Khelgar, but "Your Highness" didn't sound appropriate…

"Humm… hi?" I tried after clearing my throat. We didn't have much time, and I guessed a minute was lost already, but Tyr's refusal to respond troubled me. "I'm sorry to disturb your meditation sir Tyr." I pressed with more confidence – Casavir was at play after all. "I…"

"I know who you are and why you seek me," Tyr interrupted me, still showing us his back, "but Casavir died Phael. He served me well during his mortal life – even followed my demands when they led him to betrayal. He is now one of my personal Angels, so why should I send him back for reasons unknown to me?"

I wanted to protest, but decided quickly against it. The god wasn't an enemy and only spoke the truth. "_Think… think think think!_" I began talking to myself, feeling Daeghun calm beside me. "_He wants a reason… ok, so he's the god of justice… right? What would be just for Casavir and for his god? That Casavir serves him from close? That Tyr is pleased by his paladin? Naaa, he already is… That his Angel-paladin is happy? This should mean a lot for him… right?_"

"Is… Casavir happy about his, hummmm, status?" I asked. Tyr simply nodded. "So he's happy…" I mumbled again, feeling something was wrong and I couldn't get my mind and hands on it. Seconds were passing by and I knew the solution had to pop out soon. Daeghun and I didn't have an orb for the way back – which meant we would immediately return after eight minutes.

I turned to look at Daeghun, only to be mesmerized by the light emanating from him. "Wow…" I couldn't take my eyes away from him. From the one I loved… "Oh!" I looked at Tyr in a flash. "He's happy, but he's suffering." I said, and it wasn't a question.

The maimed god shifted and his head turned slightly on the left, showing a parcel if his cheek and nose without much detail. "Yes he suffers, and I know not why. The information is closed to me." He sighed.

"I will tell you." I promised. "Casavir's body and soul suffers whenever he is far from the one he loves, Elanee. I guess he keeps quiet because he is really devoted to you and doesn't want to refuse your offers, even it hurts him." I said with confidence. Casavir was an easy book to read for me.

"I see." Tyr sighed again. "And what are _you_ implying mortal?"

I thought for a while, linking words in a way that wouldn't sound impolite towards the god. "I think it is unjust to let him suffer. Casavir will always serve you well, wherever he is."

"So my Angel has found it…" He whispered as if he wasn't listening to me. "I don't think you understand clearly, or your choice of words would have been more forceful." He returned his head back on the horizon again. "To suffer that way when the one you love is not around is a hint that he or she is your soul mate. There are other ways you can find out whom your soul mate is… like imminent love for someone you don't know at all, feeble electric shocks every time your skin touches, or even soft light around the person's body…"

Both Daeghun and I shivered and looked at each other for a brief second. I felt our time limit was about to come.

"Then unite them at once!" I exclaimed. "You more than anyone should understand and grant this!" He didn't reply at first, and I was sure he would refuse. I imagined myself being taken away from Daeghun by such act and felt a single teardrop fall on the crystalline ground.

"I do understand." Was the last thing we heard before the vision dissolved.

********

"Wake up!" Khelgar yelled and shook the tiefling as soon as they were back on the Jerro haven's floor. He was scared he had hurt her because she was merely breathing, but Mystra and Ammon simply looked at him with amusement.

"Aaawwww! Relax stumpy!" Neeshka moaned weakly under his firm grip. "What is it with y…" She sat suddenly up and bumped her head on the dwarf's, piercing his forehead with one of her horns.

"By Mystra's…!" Khelgar roared and pulled away. He reached for his brow and found blood was on it. "Sorry…" He addressed the goddess with a sigh.

"No harm done." She lifted her shoulders lightly.

"Where am I?" Neeshka began shaking. She was still frozen, so Khelgar helped her with his blankets and stroked her arms to make the blood flow faster.

"You're with us lass." He said.

"I am not dead?" Neeshka merely sobbed, clenching to the dwarf like he was the most precious thing.

"No." Came from Mystra. "And you never were dead first place. You were unconscious, but your soul thought you had died, so it naturally went to Cania."

"But why Cania?" Neeshka shivered at the last sane memories she could recall.

"Because your father lives there." The goddess replied.

"My father? Who is he?"

"It is not your destiny to learn it from me little tiefling." Mystra replied. "You will know in time."

"And… you are?" Neeshka grimaced.

"Shush it Nee!" Khelgar hissed. "It's Mystra."

Neeshka quivered again and looked at the beautiful lady. "If you're Mystra, why am I not annoyed by your light? I can't even see it."

"Being a tiefling doesn't mean being evil." Mystra smiled. "I took a fully human appearance, that's why you don't see it."

"But I can't even see you aura!" "You can hide that too? Wow!" She exclaimed after the goddess nodded. Neeshka looked back at Khelgar and hugged him once again, with both her arms and tai this timel. "Thanks stumpy! Sorry I attacked you – wasn't seeing clearly, you know…"

"All right lass, no problem."

"Where are we? She asked, but at the same moment Safiya landed with Sand right next to them. The shock of the fall and fresher air finished awakening the wizard.

"My hair!" He complained feebly while filling his lungs and reaching to touch his face.

"You were held by the arcane brotherhood, and all you have to say is _my hair_?" Safiya grimaced.

Sand opened his eyes and gave her a curious look. "A red wizard?" He then said with satisfaction. "And a charming one on the top of it. I guess your… _lack_ of the matter leaves you surprised by my reaction, but I assure you, it is as important as my books." He passed a hand in his hair and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose in distaste while he was at it. "Murderous rats! I almost lost my olfactory senses!"

"You sure like to comment. And complain." Safiya chuckled.

"I assure you dear girl – you have no idea. Now, care to explain who you are and especially, _where_ we are and why I feel the essence of _lady of the weave_?"

"That's a lot of questions for one sentence." Safiya teased and pointed towards Mystra. Sand only caught a glimpse of the goddess since Phael and Daeghun appeared at once.

********

"I failed." I bent my head down, feeling ashamed. Daeghun and I were back alone, without Casavir.

"How did this happen Anar?" Mystra asked while Daeghun held my hand in silence.

"Well… he said they were soul mates!" I began feeling angry again and it surprised to feel a negative emotion while being around Mystra. "And yet he didn't release him! He knows they will suffer forever!"

Mystra walked towards the crystal shapes while shaking her head slowly. "What exactly makes you think you failed?"

"Huh? Well… he's not here. I mean… Sand and Neeshka are…"

"I only asked of you to speak with Tyr – not to bring Casavir back." She added and moved even closer to the shapes. They became visible all of a sudden and I had to suppress a choke as I saw Casavir lying in a translucent and oval fashioned stone.

Mystra encircled it and brushed against its smooth surface gently. The top of the container opened, and Casavir's eyes followed shortly. He looked at us and smiled – obviously aware of what was happening. But then his smile faded.

"My lady," he turned to Mystra. "Where is Elanee?" But Mystra didn't need to reply, for Elanee materialized right next to him. She took his hand without addressing him more than a welcoming smile, and led him to us quickly.

"Thank you Phael." She said as she stopped next to me. I noticed Mystra's star was painted on the floor, and we were all standing on it. "_What is all this about?_" My curiosity and lack of information began to be sickening. "_Why is she doing all of this?_"

"I will answer you in a few moments Anar." She cut my thoughts short. "Grobnar refused to come back and Zhjaeve returned to her people, so this is what is left of your group."

"And Bishop…"

"You saw what happened to him." She mused.

"Yes, but I didn't understand." I said.

"I don't leave my devotees to rot in Kelemvor's den!" She said with distaste. "You won't see him again though – not now. Leave this matter and listen to me, all of you." She let her gaze fell on each one of us and continued. "You all wonder for what reasons I am doing this… and I can tell you but a small parcel of them. I wanted every one of you who had been in contact with Shandra here, but like I said, Grobnar and Zhjaeve left."

I saw Ammon flinch at his granddaughter's name. He was fuming, but kept quiet for his own sake.

"Shandra is a very, _very_ special soul for some deities, and we need her back in your world. That's why you're all here, and also because I like crushing evil by doing miracles." She winked. "I need to know, aside from you three," she pointed at Safiya, Daeghun and Ammon, "who is willing to let go some of his life in order to bring back Shandra?"

"Why not me?" Ammon protested. "I killed her! You should take my entire life!"

"I didn't ask you, did I?" She scolded and continued watching our reactions.

"What exactly do you mean by _some of our life_?" Neeshka asked perplexed.

"It means sacrificing some of your life so I could give it to Shandra and bring her back. You don't have much time left by the way – I rushed you because I kept her between life and death for too long." She pointed at something we hadn't seen earlier. Hanging from the ceiling was an hourglass and sand was flowing hastily in it. We had less than a minute.

"How much life do you need?" I asked; ready to give her whatever she wanted as long as I could be with Daeghun till he was alive.

"Merely some years from whomever is a volunteer." She said.

"I agree." I said.

"Me too." Elanee said. "But take more from my life than any from Casavir please." She added shyly. Casavir closed his eyes and pressed the druidess on his chest.

"I see…" Mystra said thoughtfully. "I need merely twenty-six years in total. If I take twenty from you and six from Phael it would suffice and you won't even notice."

"Take half-half." I proposed, looking stressfully at the hourglass.

"Do you agree Elanee?" The goddess asked.

"Yes."

"Settled then." Mystra said and looked at the hourglass. The last grain of sand fell and I saw the goddess trace an invisible circle before her. She mumbled something inaudible for us and the ground shook slightly under our feet while another oval container appeared before her.

Bluish mist came out of it and made its way towards Elanee and me. It wrapped around us both, though we didn't feel anything special. Actually, we didn't feel anything at all during the entire process. We merely saw a small amount of energy leave our bodies, but nothing more.

Mystra welcomed the energy in her palms and projected it onto the open container along with the mist. Even if I was a good distance away from Ammon, I could hear his heavy breathing. I hoped the goddess wasn't planning on taking his life like he had demanded.

But then I realized what was going on. Mystra was bringing back Shandra… "_What did she mean by "important"_? I thought. Was there something worse than the King of shadow coming over Faerun? "_Why else would she need us alive and help us that much? Not all of us worship her… hmmm… that's probably why she couldn't protect some of my friends completely… Zhjaeve is gone… and Grobnar chose death over life? … I hope we will be able to rest for some time now… what will Daeghun and I do? … what about Shandra?_"

The questions were put on hold as my ears caught something very unexpected – cries.

I heard Ammon choke and saw Mystra take out a newborn and very noisy baby from the magical stone. She presented it to the warlock with a smile. "It's pay back time dear – let's see how you take care of your granddaughter now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked Khelgar and the others once we were out of the haven.

"No lass, it's an honor, and I will take care of everything till ya return. Besides, tiefling girl here promised to help."

"Yep!" Neeshka grinned mischievously and raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to make some changes in that keep of yours. Like inns… you know, and maybe a theater… oh well, anyway."

"Is your offer still valid?" Sand joined in, faking the uninterested.

"Of course it is. Move your shop over there – we'll bring you stuff on our way back." I promised. Sand only rolled his eyes and I understood my mistake. "Oh, that offer!" I chuckled. "Yes. Arrange everything with Khelgar and bring it on."

"Thank you, this is most exciting I must admit." He was suddenly animated. "Especially after all what we went through…"

"By the way." I frowned. "How in heaven did you find yourself there?"

"Aww, that I hoped you wouldn't ask." Sand sighed. "It's my fault, completely. You see, I was running along with Khelgar here when the roof fell on our heads. I transformed in to earth golem, but got stuck between the exit and stairs. Nevertheless, I decided to try my… teleportation spell and…"

"You tried it on you?" I exclaimed. "Are you mad? You said it never worked properly!"

"Yes I know. And it turned out very bad indeed – I found myself right in my dearest archenemy's quarters."

"And you were too feeble to fight back." I continued, nodding. "I'm glad you're ok Sand."

"Thank you dear. But really, I'll find a way to break in that hosttower one day, and then…"

"I'll help you." Safiya grinned. "I stole something from your cell – you might like it."

"I hope it's not some rotten skull or dried blood." The wizard shook his head and stepped aside.

"No silly. I captured magic essence in this." She showed him a tiny black cube.

"What is this?" Sand approached her and they both disconnected from our world to concentrate on the conversation. I smiled at Khelgar and quickly explained.

"Sand wants to open a wizard school and centre of magical research at the keep. It would be nice to do so, and especially open the doors for those who can't afford the Neverwinter Academy."

Khelgar nodded in agreement and turned to Ammon and the toddler. "What about those?"

"Give them my suite till the farm is re-built." I shrugged. "Here's some gold for the funds… and Neeshka, don't help yourself with it." I warned.

"I won't!" The tiefling bowed.

Elanee and Casavir bid farewell to all of us and left for their journey after promising to be back quickly. They just needed time for themselves, but also wanted to settle down near the keep, Highcliff or Port Last after that. They were undecided.

Safiya, Sand, Khelgar, Neeshka and Ammon along with little Shandra also left, but towards the keep. Our path separated, but only for a short while. Daeghun and I were simply taking some time off.

"Where do you want to head first?" He asked me when everyone was out of sight.

"Hmmm… West Harbor?"

"I knew that." He shook his head and took mine between his hands. "What about after?"

"Hmmm… don't you know of any… hidden places? Like, places that no one goes?" I tried, knowing very well he _had_ to know of some. "I don't want to encounter anyone or anything for a while.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He sighed. "But if you don't want encounters, let's head there first, shall we?"

I agreed and we began walking slowly. "_To hell with the resting, it will wait._"

********

"Wow!" I gasped at Daeghun's favorite cave. It was somewhere southeast of West Harbor – I couldn't be exactly sure since it was hidden by a secret passageway and required ranger abilities to be found. "There's a waterfall in here?" I frowned at the message my ears were getting.

"Yes, further in. And you definitely need to wash." He shook his head.

"Well, if you could just restrain yourself from touching and sniffing me, maybe you won't be protesting that much." I smirked, but he only captured me between his arms and stroked my hair and ears. "No, not the ears…" I protested in a whisper and backed away.

"I don't really want to restrain anything." Daeghun said, neutrally as only he was able to be.

"Well you will." I backed further and headed for the waterfall. "Besides," I continued speaking even if he wasn't close, "you made me wait long enough – it's you turn."

I arrived at the stream and stopped to marvel at the view. It was definitely the most beautiful cave I had seen. The water reflections and sunrays that penetrated through small openings all around the cave, made it look magical. We didn't need any torch or daylight scroll to see perfectly well and it looked comfortable enough to camp for a long time – it was a perfect resort.

I didn't know for how long we were going to stay, but it promised to be a fair vacation, and I needed it. _We_ needed it.

"Sorry about that." His whispered next me and I jumped.

"Damn… how can I hear ants and not you?" I complained.

"I'm quieter."

"Ya right!" I mocked, but then got more serious. "Hey, how do you feel about… you know…"

"Being your soul mate?" He raised an eyebrow. It was the first time we brought the subject after Tyr blew our minds. "I guess it explains a lot of things… and I'm… happy about it. But it doesn't change anything in the same time – I would have taken you no matter that."

"It's reciprocal." I winked and sat to untie my boots and avoid his gaze. "I was already up to take you despite everything… even if you would have refused."

"You wouldn't have." He sat behind me and began releasing the strings of my armor.

"I would."

"I don't believe you."

"You need proof?" I frowned.

"If that's what it takes to have your hands on me."

"Are you actually complaining I'm not touching you?" I asked bewildered.

"I never said I was complaining."

"You sound too serious! I can't even tell if you're bluffing."

"Of course you can. You're just reserved with me."

"Just let me wash please, I'll take care o you after." I promised and went to check on the water temperature – anything but looking at him. I did crave for physical contact, but also for soap and water. "It's warm!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is heated by the sun." He explained. Daeghun took his backpack and began preparing our camp and food while I purified my body from everything it had been through – especially the city of judgment and wall of faithless.

********

There's something I wanted to ask you." Daeghun said while stroking my hair and bare back.

I was almost asleep, comfortably glued on him and still thinking I was having the best dream of my life, though the most awkward too. I never imagined elves were so passionate – especially him. "What isit?" I asked and inhaled under his jaw and hair.

"When we saw Tyr, you mentioned something like "three gods"… what did you mean?"

"Well, Tyr, Mystra and Kelemvor." I mumbled.

"You saw Kelemvor?" Daeghun's voice was full of concern. I raised my head to look at him and saw the surprise in his features.

"Oh… you didn't know that." I said, to which he nodded. "I guess you don't know a lot then, hmmmmmm."

"How about you sleep before fainting on me Anar? You'll tell me all of it tomorrow." He proposed.

"Deal. I'll tell you what happened after I left West Harbor and th…"

"No." He stopped me. "Tell me everything from your first memory. I have some catching up to do."

"All right." I said, feeling my eyelids heavy. "And then you will do the same."

"I will." He continued stroking my hair, ears and shoulders. When his fingers brushed my neck, I took what was left of strength in me and lifted my head to steal another kiss from his lips. I wanted him again, but he was right – I was about to faint as I hadn't slept since the dream we shared.

"You know Khelgar told me he saw light around someone too." Daeghun continued talking despite my obvious soon to come oblivion. I mumbled a "who" and waited to hear the answer. "_So Khelgar found his soul mate? Is that was Dae's saying?_" My mind spoke but I managed to hear him say "Neeshka."

"Whaaaaaaat…" were my last words. I wanted to react more and make sure he wasn't kidding, but tiredness got the best of me. I fell asleep.

********

Tyr sat where Phael and her companion were and examined the crystalline ground with admiration. Mystra's realm was impressively beautiful and he always enjoyed marveling at it with his senses.

"Thank you Tyr." The goddess appeared next to him. "Everything is in place now and the child lives."

"Excellent." He said. His hand took something from one of the hyacinth and he stood up, satisfied.

"Was that a tear?" She asked.

"Yes beautiful one, but it wasn't intended for your realm, I'm sorry."

"I have no objection – the tear is yours. I hope it will bring colors in you world dearest." She bowed.

"Mystra… why didn't you tell me about Elanee? You could have."

"I know… but I already do a lot already, and sometimes, I enjoy seeing things turn out for themselves. I would have told you if the conversation with Phael wasn't clear."

"Thank you. Casavir is my most sensible and humble servant. His devotion is sometimes even greater than me… and it is also the reason why the cause of his distress is often hidden from me."

"I understand." Mystra agreed.

"I wish I knew who my soul mate was…" The maimed god sighed.

"You think we do have?" Mystra asked, but then answered her own question. "Of course we do. It's silly just to think we don't… but shouldn't it be easier for us to find our soul mate?"

"Some things are challenging even for gods." Tyr smiled. "I will leave you now Mystra, I have to return."

"Of course Tyr."

"Let me know if there is a change in the weave, I'll see how to help you. I will also watch over Shandra." Mystra bowed to him before he disappeared completely.

Once in his realm, Tyr returned to his personal garden and dropped Phael's tear. As soon as it made contact with the soil, it bloomed into a beautiful spray of hyacinth. The god took out one if the petals and approached it to his face. "Maybe, if I concentrate on tracking the soul only… maybe then I will find it too…" Tyr smiled and left the garden.


End file.
